Fluttershy's Lullaby
by Edo Nova
Summary: Dos corazones destinados a encontrarse, una nana que sane la joven herida del alma, una historia de amor maternal entre Fluttershy y un pequeño potrillo abandonado. ¿De dónde ha salido este pequeño? ¿Qué son las pesadillas que invaden a ambos? ¿Podrá Fluttershy ser una buena madre?
1. Te conocí una noche de lluvia

Te conocí una noche de lluvia

Como cualquier día en el reino de Equestria, el sol bajaba gracias al poder de la princesa Celestia mientras que la luna era elevada por la princesa Luna, pero esa noche iba a ser diferente para nuestra pegaso amarilla.

Las nubes de lluvia cubrían el cielo casi por completo, precipitando el agua sobre las calles de Ponyville. Fluttershy, quien se había quedado hasta tarde ayudando a Applejack en una plaga en el campo de manzanas, pero la lluvia la había cogido por sorpresa, corriendo para buscar algún sitio para resguardarse. Con un poco de suerte consiguió llegar hasta el ayuntamiento, aunque estaba empapada, y el agua chorreaba de su rosada crin y sus delicadas alas.

-Santo cielo... Estoy hecha sopa... -se decía a sí misma la joven pegaso. -No debí quedarme hasta tarde...

La lluvia sonaba relajante para Fluttershy, quien cerraba sus ojos y sonreía mientras oía el chop chop de las gotas de agua caer sobre los charcos que formaban, pero, enseguida, un extraño ruido llamó la atención de Fluttershy.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué ha sido eso? -se preguntó.

Fluttershy escuchó aquel ruido demasiado cerca, pero no estaba segura de qué se trataba. La joven pegaso rodeó el ayuntamiento, y lo que encontró al otro lado la sorprendió enormemente. Se trataba de un pequeño cesto tapado con una harapienta manta, cosa que llamó a la curiosidad de Fluttershy.

-¿Qué es esto?

Fluttershy acercó el casco hacia el cesto, pero antes de tocarlo, la manta se movió levemente acompañado de un pequeño ruidito débil. Con más curiosidad aún, se acercó nuevamente al cesto, destapándolo. La sorpresa la invadió tras descubrir lo que la manta ocultaba, se trataba de un pequeño potrillo de color café y crines rubias que tiritaba de frío y movía débilmente sus patitas.

-Oh, Santa Celestia... -decía sorprendía y nerviosa. -¿Q-qué hago? -decía nuevamente desesperada. -¿Quién habrá dejado a esta cosita aquí abandonada?

Fluttershy miró de un lado a otro intentando buscar a alguien, algún Pony que se hubiera alejado del cesto o una nota que pudiera ayudar a reconocer a su madre o padre. De pronto, sintió un pequeño tirón en su cola, al girarse, pudo ver al pequeño potrillo sujetando con sus débiles cascos su larga y sedosa cola, aferrándose a ella mientras tiritaba.

-Oh, vaya... -decía Fluttershy tapando al pequeño con la manta. -¿Qué voy a hacer?

Intentó separar al pequeño de su crin, pero el potrillo no soltaba, comenzando a llorar débilmente.

-¡Oh, no! No, no, chiquitín, no quería... -le decía Fluttershy calmando al bebé.

Al tocarle levemente con el casco, pudo sentir un tacto frío y húmedo.

-Estás empapado...

Nuevamente, miró a todas partes, intentando encontrar a alguien que pudiera hacerse cargo del pequeño, pero nadie había, y el pequeño se apegaba más a la pobre Fluttershy. Finalmente, Fluttershy lo arropó en su vieja manta, y tomó el cesto entre sus cascos, alzando el vuelo.

-Haré todo lo que pueda.

Con cuidado, Fluttershy comenzó a cargar el cesto mientras volaba, cubriéndolo con su cuerpo para evitar que se empapase mientras el pequeño se aferraba a su cola.

Un poco más tarde, la joven pegaso llegó a casa entrando de sopetón, cosa que alertó a Ángel y a unos pocos de los animales que acostumbraban a habitar la casa, los cuales, veían a Fluttershy sorprendidos al verla jadeante, empapada y cargando un cesto.

-¡Ángel! -le dijo Fluttershy. -Toallas, traed varias toallas.

El conejo, raudo y veloz, asintió, llamando la atención de los pájaros, ardillas y ratones que vivían en la casa, pidiendo que les ayudase a traer las toallas.

Con delicadeza, la pegaso colocó el cesto sobre el suelo y lo destapó. El pequeño seguía abrazado a la sedosa cola de Fluttershy, no quería soltarse. Ángel, y el resto de animales llegaron rápidamente con las toallas.

-Gracias, chicos. -decía Fluttershy mientras las tomaba.

Cubrió al pequeño con una de ellas y lo tomó entre sus cascos, sacándole del cesto y arropándole entre sus cascos. Mientras lo secaba, el pequeño parecía tranquilizarse, incluso respiraba con normalidad, pero Fluttershy no lo sacaba de las toallas, y aún así le preocupaba que iba a hacer con ese potrillo.

-Ya está pequeño... Tranquilo...

De pronto, el pequeño frunció el ceño produciendo un pequeño llanto.

-¿Qué... Qué te pasa? -le preguntaba.

Con un poco de dificultad, pudo escuchar un pequeño gruñido que procedía de la tripa del potrillo, no fue difícil deducir para ella que era lo que necesitaba el pequeño. Fluttershy alzó el vuelo levemente con el bebé en sus cascos.

-Vamos a ver... Manzanas, zanahorias... Supongo que no tendrás aún dientes, chiquitín.

El bebé se quejaba levemente con sus ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido.

-Oh... ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?

Unos pequeños ruiditos se escucharon en la ventana, llamando la atención de Fluttershy. En la ventana se encontraban un par de pajarillos que tocaban el cristal, deseando que la joven pegaso les abriera. Sin soltar al débil potrillo, Fluttershy abrió la ventana, dejando que los pajarillos entrasen y, seguidamente, una pequeña cabrita saltó a través de ella, entrando a la casa.

La cabrita baló suavemente, ofreciéndose para darle su leche al pequeño.

-Muchas gracias cabritilla. -decía Fluttershy aliviada.

Tras ordeñar a la cabrita, Fluttershy comenzó a preparar un improvisado biberón para el pequeño, él ya nombrado era entretenido por Ángel y algunos de los animalitos de la casa, pero el pequeño no hacía más que quejarse levemente. Al rato, Fluttershy volvió con el biberón.

-Vamos a ver...

Se echó un par de gotas sobre su casco, asegurándose de que no fuera lo suficientemente caliente para el potrillo.

-Perfecto.

La joven pegaso tomó con cuidado al pequeño entre sus cascos, quien lloraba levemente, manchando su rostro de sus lágrimas. Con cuidado, Fluttershy lo acunó entre sus cascos, cantándole levemente.

-Calla chiquitín, es hora de dormir cielin, calla chiquitín, es hora de soñar...

El pequeño potrillo empezaba a calmarse, dejando de llorar y escuchando la melosa voz de la pegaso. Cuando el pequeño se tranquilizó, Fluttershy tomó el biberón, acercándolo al potrillo. Con rapidez, el pequeño tomó el biberón entre sus pequeños cascos y empezó a comer de él. A medida que bebía, Fluttershy podía ver que el pequeño se tranquilizaba cerrando sus ojitos en calma, sonreía mientras miraba al pequeño potro dormitarse poco a poco.

-Que cosita más mona eres... -decía.

El pequeño potro soltó el biberón, quedándose profundamente dormido, momento que Fluttershy aprovechó para hacer que soltase los gases, dándole ligeros golpes con el casco en la pequeña espalda del potrillo. Tras eructar en sueño, los animales se acercaron a los dos Ponys, miraban curiosos a su amiga sosteniendo al potro como si fuera su madre. Al percatarse, Fluttershy miró a sus amiguitos.

-Lo siento chicos, este pequeño estaba abandonado en el ayuntamiento. -les decía. -No podía dejarlo ahí.

Los animales lo comprendían, era de esperar de que su amiga hiciera eso, siempre les había ayudado a conseguir comida, o a enseñar a los polluelos a volar, nos les parecía sorprender que Fluttershy fuera capaz de recoger a un bebé de la calle.

-Oh... ¿Pero qué voy a hacer con este pequeño? -se decía en voz alta. -No puedo dejarlo de nuevo donde lo encontré, sería cruel por mi parte.

Para su sorpresa, el pequeño Pony comenzaba a aferrarse al pecho de Fluttershy, aún tiritaba de frío, llorando levemente a la vez que su pequeño cuerpo temblaba.

-Madre mía... Será mejor que lo acueste.

Se acercó al cesto donde lo había encontrado e intentó dejarle ahí tumbado, pero el pequeño no se soltaba, es más, se aferraba a ella mientras parecía llorar más.

-¡Sshhh...! ¡Sshhh...! Sshhh... Tranquilo chiquitín... -le decía. -No te va a pasar nada. Esta noche dormirás conmigo... -decía mientras se lo llevaba volando levemente a su habitación.

Una vez ahí, deshizo la cama y se sentó en ella, meciendo un poco más al potrillo.

-Calla chiquitín, es hora de dormir cielin... Calla chiquitín, es hora de soñar... Vete a dormir que hoy mucho has jugado... Vete a dormir que estás muy cansado... -le cantaba sin dejar de mecerlo.

Las pequeñas y cálidas lágrimas del potrillo dejaron de brotar, dejándose llevar por la melosa voz de la Pony, que repetía una y otra vez la misma estrofa. Finalmente, quedó profundamente dormido, hecho una bola contra el pecho de Fluttershy.

Tras eso, Fluttershy se empezaba a quedar dormida, así pues, la joven pegaso se acostó de lado, dejando al potrillo lo más cómodo posible. Fluttershy podía oír y sentir sobre su piel la pequeña y rápida respiración, junto con el rápido latido de su corazón.

-¿Quién ha sido capaz de dejarte ahí tan solo con lo rico que eres? -volvió a preguntarse Fluttershy.

El pequeño seguía dormitando en el pecho de Fluttershy, respirando con normalidad. Poco a poco, el sueño fue venciendo a la joven pegaso, quedándose profundamente dormida.

En su sueño, Fluttershy podía escuchar un pequeño llanto que provenía de alguna parte. Corrió y corrió intentando hallar el sitio de donde procedía hasta que, finalmente se encontró frente a una puerta. Con cuidado, la abrió, al otro lado había una especie de cuna; se acercó con cuidado y la destapó. Lo que ocurrió después, la dejó de piedra, en aquella cuna había una yegua de piel reseca y mirada cansada que se abalanzó contra ella. Fluttershy chilló, logrando así despertar, respirando agitada mientras su frente sudaba.

De pronto sintió algo acariciar su pecho, bajó la mirada y vio al pequeño potrillo mover sus patas delanteras mientras lloraba en sueño, gimoteaba casi sin parar.

-Santo cielo. -dijo Fluttershy aún sorprendida mientras tomaba al potrillo y lo acunaba entre sus cascos. -¿Qué fue lo que te ocurrió, chiquitín?

El pequeño no dejaba de mover sus patas en sueños sin dejar de llorar. Apenada, Fluttershy frotó su morro contra la cara del pequeño intentando consolarlo.

-No sé que te ha pasado, pero te cuidaré todo lo bien que pueda. -le decía.

Nuevamente, Fluttershy comenzó a cantarle aquella melosa nana, pasaría la noche despierta si era necesario para tranquilizar al pequeño potrillo que parecía estar sufriendo.

-Tranquilo chiquitín. -le dijo. -Yo te protegeré, te prometo que no te pasará nada.

Comenzó a acariciarle la crin con suavidad, sin dejar de cantarle con dulzura mientras el pequeño se iba calmando poco a poco, sus lágrimas dejaban de brotar y volvía a dormirse.

Pero Fluttershy no pudo conciliar el sueño entre la pesadilla y el estado del potrillo. Así pues lo tomó y paseó por su cabaña mientras lo abrazaba y todos dormían, en cierto modo, Fluttershy se sentía muy cómoda con el bebé en su pecho, era como si algo despertase dentro de ella.

-Oh, vaya... ¿Por qué te habrán abandonado? Pareces un potro tan dulce y tierno... Tan pequeño... Tan dependiente de alguien...

Fluttershy comenzaba a enternecerse del pequeño, empezaba a tomarle cariño, más que nada por lo mono que le parecía.

-Espero que sueñes con los angelitos... -decía en voz baja sobre el potrillo. -Ojalá la princesa Luna vele por tus sueños.

Entonces, Fluttershy comenzó a escuchar unos pequeños pasos que se aproximaban a ella, se giró, y pudo ver a Ángel quien le miraba con preocupación.

-Oh Ángel, ¿te he despertado?

El conejo blanco simplemente negó con la cabeza y se acercó a su dueña dando leves saltitos.

-Oh... Ángel... ¿Qué voy a hacer? -le preguntaba. -No puedo dejar a este pequeño solo de nuevo en el ayuntamiento, me da mucha pena.

Fluttershy miraba al potrillo, quien seguía durmiendo, había dejado de temblar y de llorar, respirando con normalidad.

-Se ve tan frágil, tan inocente... ¿Quién sabe lo que podría ocurrirle en el cruel y frío mundo?

Ángel se encogió de hombros ante la pregunta.

-Jo... ¿Qué debería hacer? -seguía preguntándose. -No quiero que este pequeñín sufra, pero no puedo dejarlo donde lo encontré... Ángel, no puedo ser su madre, apenas me atrevo a hablar con otras Ponys que no sean mis amigas...

Ángel le miró con seriedad.

-No me mires así, me encantaría tener a este pequeño, pero... Pero...

Fluttershy no encontraba la respuesta adecuada. Pudo sentir al potrillo frotar su cara contra su pecho, aquello acabó por derretir el corazón de la pegaso, estaba a punto de llorar de ternura.

-Ángel, no va a ser lo mismo que cuidar de los animalitos, pero espero poder cuidar bien de este chiquitín, al menos, hasta que sepa qué hacer.

Ángel, le acarició el casco mientras le miraba, como si dijese que estaba con ella en esto para ayudarla. Fluttershy bostezó.

-Será mejor que vuelva a la cama. -dijo. -Yo también necesito dormir.

De vuelta a su habitación, Fluttershy se acostó con el potro sobre su pecho, acariciando su lomo mientras dormía más relajado, su rostro aún tenía los surcos de sus lágrimas que, con cuidado, iba limpiando.

-Así es... Mira que carita tan preciosa... -le decía con ternura.

El potrillo se llevó el casco a la boca y comenzó a mordisquearse el casco mientras dormía.

-¿Cómo puedo llamarte a partir de ahora?

Fluttershy estuvo pensando mientras sus párpados empezaban a pesarle sin soltar al pequeño entre sus cascos, entre bostezo y bostezo, empezó a musitar un curioso y a la vez extraño nombre.

-Li... Little... Wish... -decía quedándose profundamente dormida.

El potrillo agitó la oreja al oír ese nombre sin despertarse, podía sentir el suave latido del corazón de Fluttershy bajo de él, lo cual le calmaba y le ayudaba a dormir.

Una noche de tormenta, en donde dos corazones se han encontrado, una dulce canción de cuna ha calmado el llanto del corazón herido, ¿cómo será la vida de Fluttershy a partir de ahora que ha encontrado al pequeño potrillo de tierra? Su tiempo lo dirá.

A la mañana siguiente, Fluttershy empezó a sentir un poco de cosquillas sobre su pecho, se despertó y pudo ver al potrillo sobre ella, buscando para amamantar. Sonrojada, Fluttershy lo tomó entre sus cascos.

-Buenos días, Little Wish.

Al oír eso, el pequeño potrillo le miró a sus intensos ojos turquesas. Fluttershy contempló unos grandes ojos amarillos bajo esas crines rubias que casi le tapaban la cara, era como si supiera que ese fuera su nombre.

-Te has despertado con hambre, ¿verdad? Ahora mismo desayunaremos, pero primero, vamos a darnos un bañito. -decía tomándolo entre sus cascos.


	2. Amor incondicional

Amor incondicional

Tras desayunar, Fluttershy comenzó a acicalar al pequeño potrillo, al que había puesto de nombre Little Wish, pero el pequeño no estaba por la labor, no se dejaba peinar ni por muy suave que lo hiciera la joven pegaso.

-Vamos Little, tienes que estar presentable para salir a jugar fuera. -le decía Fluttershy con ternura mientras intentaba peinarle.

Cada vez que el pequeño sentía sobre su cabeza el tacto del cepillo, se llevaba un casco a la cabeza para apartarlo, parecía no gustarle que le tocasen la cabeza con cualquier cosa que no fuera un casco. Al darse cuenta de ello, Fluttershy dejó a un lado el cepillo y lo abrazó con un ala, cosa que pareció impresionar al pequeño potro. En ese momento, Fluttershy comenzó a acariciarle la cabeza a Little Wish, el pequeño se dejaba, riendo levemente.

-¿Así que te gusta de esta manera, eh, pequeñín? -decía la joven pegaso mientras le acicalaba frente al espejo.

El pequeño respondió con una pequeña risa y un balbuceo mientras su cuidadora no hacía más que acariciarle.

Al rato, Ángel apareció corriendo por la puerta, llevando consigo una agenda.

-¿Qué ocurre, Ángel? -decía mientras veía al conejo blanco.

Ángel abrió la agenda de par en par, mostrando la fecha de hoy. Fluttershy lo hojeó y pudo ver que había algo escrito en él.

-¡Oh, vaya! Hoy tenía que ayudar a Pinkie a preparar dulces. -decía sorprendida Fluttershy.

Little Wish la observaba con ojos curiosos, preguntándose por qué estaba así de nerviosa.

-¿Qué voy a hacer? No puedo dejar aquí a Little Wish, pero tampoco puedo dejar así a Pinkie Pie... ¿Qué voy a hacer?

Ángel dio un par de saltitos como si fueran señas, diciéndole a Fluttershy que él y los demás animales se harían cargo del pequeño Little Wish.

-¿Os haréis cargo de él, de verdad?

Ángel asintió.

-¡Oh, gracias Ángel! -dijo aliviada Fluttershy. -Muy bien, mi pequeño Wish, hoy te vas a quedar con Ángel y los animalitos.

El potrillo no entendía lo que trataba de decirle la inexperta Fluttershy.

-Dejaré preparando unos biberones y pañales... Si te portas bien, Little Wish, te traeré un juguete.

Tras un rato de preparación, Fluttershy se disponía para irse, pero antes de salir, se aproximó al pequeño potrillo y le abrazó y besó su cabeza. El potrillo se frotó la frente con el casco y observó nuevamente a Fluttershy.

-Little Wish, Ángel y Hardy se quedaran contigo para cuidarte, no creo tardar mucho, pero pórtate bien, ¿vale?

Little Wish balbuceó y estiró sus pequeñas patas para alcanzar la cara de Fluttershy, pero eso Hardy, el oso que suele andar por la cabaña de Fluttershy, lo tomó entre sus brazos, acunándolo suavemente entre sus enormes brazos de oso.

-Hasta luego chicos. -decía Fluttershy saliendo de la cabaña y emprendiendo el vuelo.

Nervioso, Little Wish empezó a gimotear y a estirar sus brazos hacia ella, empezaba a ponerse peor, llegando a llorar por alcanzarla. El pequeño potro salto de las garras de Hardy, corriendo hacia la puerta, pero Ángel le corto el paso, lo cual frenó al bebé, quien hizo pucheros frente al conejo, quien ni se inmutó ante el posible berrinche del potrillo.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Fluttershy acabó llegando al Sugar Cube Corner, aterrizó tímidamente frente a la puerta y entró.

-Eh... ¿Pinkie?

De golpe y porrazo, Pinkie se lanzó contra Fluttershy, abrazándola.

-¡Fluttershy,¿dónde estabas?! -le preguntó. -Hoy habíamos quedado todas en hacer una horneada de cupckakes para la fiesta de la residencia.

-Oh... ¿Todas? -dijo tímidamente la pegaso.

-¿Lo habías olvidado, querida? -le dijo Rarity acercándose. -La verdad, no me extrañaría, pierdes la noción del tiempo cuando te pones a cuidar de tus animales.

-Eh...

Fluttershy no sabia que responder, no quería mencionar lo del pequeño potrillo que encontró la noche anterior. Pinkie comenzó a olisquearla, puesto que, percibía un extraño y familiar olor de ella.

-¿Qué... Qué haces? -preguntó tímidamente la joven pegaso amarilla.

-Hueles a bebé. -dijo Pinkie.

Las alas de Fluttershy se tensaron ante la afirmación de de su amiga.

-¿A bebé? -dijo sorprendida Twilight.

-Eso sería lo último que Fluttershy tendría. -decía Rainbow Dash entre risas.

-Seguro que lo que has olido es loción para bebés que habrá usado para sus animales. -dijo Applejack.

-¡No, estoy segura de que huele a bebé, a un bebé Pony!

-E... Es loción de bebé, la uso para las crías de mis amiguitos. -decía Fluttershy agachando las orejas.

Pinkie la observaba de forma incisiva, recorriéndola con la mirada.

-¿Cómo voy a tener un bebé si ni siquiera salgo con nadie? -le preguntó Fluttershy a Pinkie, intentando evadirla.

-Mmm... Es verdad. -dijo la Pony rosada. -Bueno, ¡únete a nosotras! ¡Estábamos haciendo cupcakes!

-De acuerdo.

Mientras tanto, en la cabaña de Fluttershy, Little Wish hacia todo lo posible para salir de la casa, quería volver con ella a toda costa, pero los animales se lo impedían, incluso jugaban con él para que se distrajera jugando con cubiletes de madera, pero el pequeño rápidamente se aburría y los tiraba al otro lado de la habitación.

Ángel empezaba a impacientarse por la actitud infantil del bebé que, por otro lado, no le extrañaba. Little Wish, enfurruñado, se acercó a la puerta nuevamente, pero Ángel volvió a cortarle el paso, cosa que molestó al pequeño potrillo, alejándose del conejo. Intentando salir, subió al sofá y comenzó a empujar la ventana para escaparse, era el oso lo sujetó y lo tomó entre sus garras, acunándolo en un abrazo. Una vez más, Little Wish se sintió enfurruñado y molesto, realmente quería ir con Fluttershy.

Mientras tanto, Fluttershy se empezaba a preocupar por el potrillo, necesitaba irse de inmediato a ver si Little Wish estaba bien, así pues, mientras las demás estaban ocupadas mirando el horno, aprovecho par escabullirse hacia la puerta.

-¡¿Fluttershy, a donde vas?! -preguntó Pinkie.

-¡Oh! Eh... Yo... -decía tímidamente la pegaso. -Tengo... Tengo cosas que hacer. Le prometí a Ángel que le traería zanahorias a la vuelta.

Rápida y veloz Fluttershy salió a toda prisa de la pastelería, cosa que tomó por sorpresa a todas sus amigas, quienes se quedaron bastante sorprendidas.

-¿Qué le pasa? -se preguntaba Twilight. -Es como si nos ocultase algo

-¿Quién? ¿Fluttershy? -le preguntó sacásticamente Rainbow. -Imposible, es como si no la conocieras.

-Precisamente por qué la conozco lo pregunto. -respondió la joven princesa. -Ha estado rara todo el tiempo.

-Ahora que lo mencionas, era como si quisiera irse lo antes posible. -decía Applejack.

-Esa Pony se trae algo entre cascos... Y vamos a averiguarlo. -decía Pinkie mientras, de la nada, se colocaba una especie de sombrero de detective.

Mientras tanto, en la casa de Fluttershy, el pequeño potrillo intentaba por todos los medios escabullirse de los animales, deseaba estar con aquella amable Pony que la había ayudado. En un despiste de los animales, y tras intentar que el pequeño Little Wish se mantuviese quieto, éste consiguió escaparse por la ventana y salir corriendo hacia el puente, pero en un descuido, se cayó al agua.

Aunque apenas le cubría, el susto fue suficiente para provocar el llanto en el potrillo, un llanto débil y poco apreciable, pero bastante fuerte para que algunos armiños cercanos al pequeño riachuelo lo escuchasen, acercándose para ayudar al pequeño bebé. En ese momento Fluttershy llegó y, tras sobre volar el pequeño puente de su casa, escuchó el pequeño llanto provenir del mismo, asustada, se posó sobre el puente y se asomó, ahí pudo ver a Little Wish rodeado por una pareja de armiños, que le acariciaban.

-¡¿Little Wish?! -dijo sorprendida.

Al escuchar su nombre, el bebé se giró y miró hacia arriba, pudo ver a Fluttershy con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, extendiendo sus cascos hacia ella.

-Oh... Mi pequeñín...

Fluttershy se acercó y lo tomó entre sus cascos, acercándolo a su pecho, en donde el pequeño se hizo un ovillo sin dejar de llorar.

-Ya está chiquitín... Ya estoy aquí... -le decía acariciándole.

El llanto de Little Wish empezó a calmarse, hasta que dejaba de llorar, secándose las lágrimas.

-Así me gusta... -dijo Fluttershy con una dulce sonrisa.

-¡¿Fluttershy?! -decían unas voces sorprendidas y familiares para la joven pegaso.

Fluttershy se asomó de debajo del puente con el potrillo entre sus cascos, y lo que vio casi la mata del susto. Sus amigas estaban ahí, boquiabiertas y sorprendidas.

-¡¿Qué... Qué... Qué hacéis aquí?! -dijo sin creérselo.

-¿Que qué hacemos aquí? -preguntó Applejack. -Mejor sería preguntar ¿quién es ese pequeño?

Applejack señalaba aquel ovillo café que Fluttershy soportaba entre sus cascos. Era muy difícil de disimularlo, por otra parte, tampoco se podía esconder algo así.

-Eh...

-¡¿Y este potrillo?! -preguntó Pinkie acercándose al pequeño ovillo que tenía pegado al pecho.

Asustado por el ruido, el potrillo comenzó a aferrarse contra Fluttershy como si fuera su madre. Sus amigas no salían de su asombro, como aquel pequeño se aferraba con todas sus fuerzas a la joven pegaso amarilla.

-¡Eh, pequeñín, no me tengas miedo! -decía Pinkie mientras se ponía una nariz de payaso y se la apretaba contra la nariz haciendo un simpático sonidito.

El potrillo miró, aquel sonido le había llamado la atención. Cuando el pequeño vio a Pinkie esta, nuevamente, hizo sonar su nariz roja provocando de nuevo aquel sonido tan llamativo para el pequeño. Al descubrir de qué se trataba, Little Wish acercó su casco a la nariz de Pinkie, apretándola y produciendo ese sonido, lo cual provocó una suave sonrisa en el potro, que continuaba apretando la nariz.

Twilight se acercó a la singular pareja, observando al bebé con determinación.

-Fluttershy, ¿de dónde has sacado a este bebé? -le preguntó.

-Es... Es un poco difícil explicar. -le respondió. -Lo encontré anoche en el ayuntamiento, estaba débil, empapado y asustado...

-¡Santo cielo, querida! -exclamaba Rarity. -¿En el ayuntamiento, en serio? ¿Quién podría abandonar a éste pequeño tan adorable? -preguntaba acercándose para ver al pequeño.

Al ver a Rarity tan de cerca, volvió a aferrarse a Fluttershy, parecía algo tímido.

-Solo míralo, es adorable. -decía la joven unicornio blanca.

-Es como si fuera Fluttershy en bebé. -decía Rainbow mirando desde arriba.

-Pero... ¿En serio crees que vas a poder cuidarlo? -le preguntó Applejack.

Fluttershy se sorprendió ante la pregunta de su amiga.

-Yo... Eh... -Fluttershy no sabia realmente que responder.

-No estás segura, ¿verdad? -le preguntó Twilight.

-Yo... Yo quiero cuidar a este pequeñín hasta que sepa qué hacer. -le respondió.

-Pero Fluttershy, no puedes tan siquiera no avisar a las autoridades. -le respondió Applejack.

-Tiene razón. -respondió Twilight. -Lo más sensato habría sido avisar a las autoridades nada más encontrar a ese potrillo.

-Se llama Little Wish. -dijo Fluttershy con convicción.

-¿Little Wish? ¿Ya le has puesto un nombre? -dijo sorprendida Rarity.

-Así solo consigues encariñarte más. -le dijo Twilight.

Fluttershy abrazaba al pequeño, que seguía viendo con curiosidad a una Pinkie que buscaba sacarle una risa.

-Fluttershy, lo digo por tu bien, cuanto antes te separes de él, menos te va a doler cuando llegue el momento.

-¿El momento? ¿Ya quieres separarme de él? ¿Qué le pasará si lo dejo en un mal orfanato? -preguntan sin parar.

-¿No te ves? Empiezas a parecerte a una madre, y muy protectora, por cierto. -le dijo Twilight.

Fluttershy miró al pequeño potro, realmente le dolía, pero era cierto lo que Twilight le decía, tal vez era lo mejor para Little Wish, pensaba que ella no sería la mejor madre para el pequeño potrillo.

-Yo...

-Tranquila Fluttershy, estamos para ayudarte. -decía Twilight mientras extendía su casco. -Entrégamelo, se lo llevaré a las autoridades.

Fluttershy estaba aterrada pero, tras ver al pequeño, no le quedó otra más que acceder, Twilight tenía razón.

-Esta bien...

Resignada y cabizbaja, Fluttershy le entregó el pequeño a Twilight, pero en cuanto ella lo estrechó en su casco el nervioso bebé comenzó a gimotear y a mirar con tristeza a la pegaso amarilla, su llanto se hacía cada vez más fuerte, hasta que empezó a llorar.

-Ya, ya, chiquitín... -le decía Twilight.

Fluttershy hacia todo lo posible para no verle pero, entonces, el pequeño comenzó a zarandearse del casco de la joven princesa, Fluttershy no pudo aguantar más, y lo tomó entre sus cascos, abrazándolo con fuerza y calmándolo.

-No llores chiquitín... Estoy aquí... -le decía mientras lo acariciaba en su pequeña espalda.

Las chicas estaban atónitas, no se creían lo que había pasado, lo rápido que Fluttershy había tomado al pequeño en sus cascos mientras batía sus alas con suavidad.

-¿Qué ha sido eso? -preguntó sorprendida Rainbow.

Fluttershy miró de reojo a sus amigas, había preocupación en su mirada.

-Fluttershy... -decía Rarity sin salir de su asombro.

-Yo... No puedo explicarlo... Pero no puedo separarme de él... -decía acariciando la espalda del pequeño, quien se tranquilizaba. -Siento que debo cuidarlo todo el tiempo que pueda...

-Oh, Fluttershy... Sinceramente, eres la mejor madre que puede tener este pequeño. -decía Applejack. -Pero sabes que no puedes quedártelo para siempre.

-Lo sé... -respondió Fluttershy. -Es solo que... Tendríais que haberlo visto... Estaba débil, empapado y hambriento... Cuando lo sequé y di de comer no quería soltarme, estaba asustado... Y en mitad de la noche estaba temblando de miedo... Y no me dormí hasta que se quedó tranquilo... No puedo dejarlo hasta que sepa que le pasó...

-¿Qué estaba temblando de miedo? -preguntó Twilight.

Fluttershy asintió.

-¿Es que ocurrió algo?

-Nada en especial. -dijo Fluttershy girando con el potrillo dormido entre sus cascos.

Twilight se acercó nuevamente y observó al pequeño potrillo, enterneciéndose.

-Que remedio... Oye, sigo pensando que no puedes quedártelo pero, de momento, este potrillo está a salvo contigo.

-Gracias Twilight. -le respondió Fluttershy. -Sé que no va a ser fácil, pero cuidaré de Little Wish todo lo bien que pueda.

El pequeño bostezó entre los cascos de Fluttershy, abrazándose a uno de sus mechones de crin.

-Oh... -decían todas.

-Si necesitas ayuda, no dudes en pedírnosla. -le dijo Rarity. -Será un placer hacerle algo de ropita a esta dulce criatura.

-Y yo estaré para lo que haga falta. -continuó Rainbow.

-¡Y será un placer jugar con el peque! -dijo Pinkie.

-Gracias, chicas.

Tras un rato, Fluttershy se volvió a quedar sola en casa con Little Wish, al cual le rugía la tripa de hambre.

-Ya vamos a comer, tranquilo... -decía llevándolo a la cocina y sacando un biberón de la nevera.

Tras calentar el biberón, se acercó a su salón y empezó a darle de comer mientras se acostaba el pequeño sobre su casco derecho. Parecía muy tranquilo.

-Me alegro de haberte encontrado, chiquitín. -le dijo. -No sé si seré capaz de cuidarte bien pero, mientras estés aquí, seré como una madre para ti.

Little Wish seguía comiendo mientas que parecía que se estuviese quedando dormido, había sido una gran aventura para él, la evasión de los animales y conocer a tantas Ponys podían agitar a cualquiera, y él no iba a ser menos.

-Seguro que serás grande y fuerte...

Sin que lo notase, un gélido viento empezaba a rondar por la casa, escondiéndose en los rincones de la misma, evadiendo a Fluttershy de cualquier manera, pero aquel viento era como una lejana voz, de hecho,militares hay comenzó a intuir una débil voz.

-" _Quiero... A mí... Bebé..._ "

Un escalofrío frío invadió su espalda, no sabia de que se trataba, y eso asustaba a nuestra pegaso.

-¿Ay... Ay alguien ahí?

No recibió respuesta, así pues, continuó cuidando del potrillo acariciando su espesa crin rubia mientras lo veía con ternura.


	3. Ayuda

Ayuda.

Durante sus primeros días, Little Wish se había acostumbrado a jugar cerca de la cabaña de Fluttershy. Se pasaba el di jugando tanto con los ratoncitos como con el oso que pululaba por los alrededores y, de vez en cuando, jugaba con las gallinas del corral de la cabaña. Fluttershy se sentía bien viéndole jugar, no tenía que esconderlo más de sus amigas, de hecho, muchas estaban encantadas con el potrillo.

Casi todos los días, Fluttershy tenía que ir a hacer compras para sus animales y su pequeño invitado, por lo que tenía que dejarle al cuidado de Ángel y de los demás animales, y eso era algo que a Little Wish no le hacía gracia, durante sus paseos de vuelta e ida del pueblo, Fluttershy pensaba en cómo hacer para que Little Wish no se quedase solo en casa, finalmente, tomó la decisión.

La tarde anterior, tras volver de Ponyville, compró un canguro en la tienda prenatal del pueblo, y lo estuvo probando en casa con un saco de avena antes de usarlo con el potrillo. Finalmente, llegó el día.

-Hoy es tu gran día. -le dijo Fluttershy a Little Wish. -Hoy vas a ver el pueblo.

Con cuidado, Fluttershy colocó al potrillo en el canguro, tapándole luego suavemente con su ala, así no comería frío. El potrillo, miró curioso a Fluttershy, no entendía muy bien que era lo que quería exactamente.

La curiosa pareja emprendió su viaje al pueblo por el camino habitual, Fluttershy no voló pues, pensó que el batir de sus alas podría hacer daño al pequeño, pero no le importó, estaba feliz viendo al pequeño observar ilusionado el paisaje.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves, chiquitín?

El pequeño balbuceó mientras veía los enormes campos de flore y las mariposas volar.

Una vez llegados al pueblo, muchos de los Ponys se quedan sorprendidos observando a Fluttershy, más concretamente miraban al pequeño potrillo. La joven pegaso estaba un poco nerviosa al ver a Ponys que la conocían observarla con asombro.

-¿Fluttershy con un potrillo? -decía una de las Ponys que la conocían. -¿Me he perdido algo?

-¿Será hijo suyo? -decía otro.

Fluttershy se mostró nerviosa y tímida al ver cómo los Ponys cuchicheaban, agachando la cabeza y las orejas, mostrando una pose sumisa. Pero entonces, escuchó el balbuceo de Little Wish, estaba fascinado con lo que le rodeaba, y ver la reacción del pequeño llenó de confianza a la joven pegaso. Fluttershy volvió a dar el paseo ligero, sin importarle lo que los otros Ponys decían, ¿era posible que el pequeño tuviese esa confianza que necesitaba?

El paseo continuó hasta llegar al Sugarcube Corner, en donde los Cake, asombrados, recibieron a Fluttershy.

-¡Caramba Fluttershy! -exclamó la señora Cake. -¡Cuando Pinkie dijo que tenías un bebé no esperaba que fuera verdad!

Con cuidado, Fluttershy bajó al pequeño al suelo, dejándole experimentar.

-Es una larga historia, ¿pero saben? Estoy feliz de tenerlo.

-¿Ah, sí? -le preguntó el señor Cake. -¿No te resulta difícil lidiar con él?

-¡Oh, no, no! Está todo el día jugando con los animalitos, y no es muy escandaloso, cuando llora es casi imperceptible, pero se calma enseguida si lo abrazo.

-Vaya, es muy calmado.

Little Wish correteó levemente por la tienda de los Cake como sus pequeñas y temblorosas patas le permitían, observando todo a su alrededor. En una de esas, estuvo a punto de caerse por los escalones de la tienda, pero Fluttershy lo tomó enseguida.

-Te he dicho muchas veces que no te alejes mucho de mí. -le dijo dulcemente.

Little Wish balbuceó sonriente al ver como Fluttershy le sujetaba entre sus cascos, haciendo gesto como de querer abrazarla.

-La verdad es que es una monada, Fluttershy. -dijo la señora Cake. -Ya quisiera que nuestros pequeños fueran un poco más calmados como lo es este potrillo.

-Por cierto, ¿querías algo? -le preguntó el señor Cake.

-Venía por un poco de leche condensada. -dijo. -Necesito un poco, la dieta de Little Wish no es más que leche, pero tiene que comer algo un poco más dulce, así que pensé en hacerle un poco de dulce de leche para mezclarlo con su papilla.

-Mmm... No estoy muy segura. -le dijo la señora Cake. -Puedo darte leche en polvo y un poco de avena para hacerle la papilla, si le echas dulce de leche a una edad temprana puede ser malo para su barriguita.

-Oh... Casi cometo un error. -dijo Fluttershy aliviada mientras miraba al potrillo.

Little Wish ladeó la cabeza al ver a Fluttershy, no entendía bien que era lo que decía.

-Tomaré tu consejo y me llevaré la leche en polvo y la avena.

-Gran elección. -dijo el señor Cake.

Al poco tiempo, los Cake le dieron a Fluttershy lo ordenado, se disponía a irse tras pagar cuando la señora Cake llamó su atención.

-Fluttershy, ¿puedo darte un consejo?

-Claro. -respondió.

-Escucha, querida, cuidar de un potrillo es sacrificado, puedes acabar agotada física y mentalmente, no sé si vas a poder aguantarlo.

-He cuidado de muchos cachorros y polluelos.

-Pero un bebé no es lo mismo. -le dijo. -Que quede entre nosotros, por culpa del agotamiento he llegado a gritarle a mi esposo, y me he sentido realmente mal por ello, pero...

La señora Cake calló unos segundos.

-...Por muy mal que me portase con él, venía a consolarme, me calmaba y me animaba. -dijo con voz melosa. -Pero tú... ¿Fluttershy, qué vas a hacer? No vas a poder tú sola.

Fluttershy observó a Little Wish, quien seguía mirando a su alrededor con curiosidad dentro del canguro.

-Mientras pueda, podré cuidarle como mejor sé. -le respondió. -No necesito de un Pony especial para hacerlo.

-Eres fuerte, pero créeme, tarde o temprano no podrás más y no tienes a nadie a tu lado que pueda ayudarte.

Tras dar un largo paseo para volver a casa, y dejar a Little Wish corretear por la casa, Fluttershy dio vueltas a las palabras de la señora Cake, podría tener razón, y cuidar de un bebé no es cosa fácil. Al principio había ido bien, por qué era tierno y tranquilo, pero los bebés crecen y experimentan cambios.

-¿Podré ser fuerte? -se preguntó Fluttershy. -¿Podré ser capaz de cuidarte?

De pronto, Fluttershy sintió algo tocar su casco, Little Wish buscaba un poco de su atención, le encantaba mirar a los ojos de Fluttershy. Enternecida, la pegaso amarilla tomó a Little Wish en un abrazo con sus alas, mientras que comenzaba a acariciar su cabecita.

-Tienes plena confianza en mí, pequeño... Pero... ¿Seré capaz de cuidarte bien? -le preguntaba.

Little Wish no dijo nada, ya que aún no entendía lo que Fluttershy quería decirle.

En ese momento, Ángel y los animales aparecieron. Ángel traía un reloj que señalaba ya bien entrado el medido día.

-¡Ay! Que cabeza... Tengo que daros de comer.

Fluttershy sentó al potrillo en el sofá de su salón con cuidado.

-Ahora tienes que portarte bien durante cinco minutos. -le dijo colocando suavemente su casco sobre su hocico. -Prepararé la comida de todos y enseguida la tuya, ¿vale?

-¡Daaaa! -exclamó el potrillo extendiendo sus patas.

Fluttershy se las tomó y besó.

-Tienes que portarte bien... -le dijo nuevamente. -Ángel, vigílalo.

Mientras Fluttershy se dirigía a la cocina, Ángel se acercaba al pequeño potrillo. Se sentó vigilante a su lado, observándolo. Pese a que ellos dos ya habían jugado juntos, Little Wish aún se mostraba reacio al conejo por impedirle repetidas veces salir a por Fluttershy.

En la cocina, Fluttershy estaba preparando los platos para todos sus animales, las bellotas para los roedores, el alpiste para las aves, y algún pescado para los armiños y su amigo oso. Algunos de los animales empezaban a impacientarse, esperando la comida, montando jaleo fuera. Al percatarse, Fluttershy se asomó por la ventana.

-Ya va amiguitos, esperad un poco.

Al mismo tiempo, Little Wish estaba tratando de ir hacia Fluttershy, pero Ángel se lo impedía. El pequeño empezaba a molestarse, gruñendo un poco y empezando a enfadarse.

Los ruidos se amontonaban en la casa y el jardín, cosa que empezaba a poner nerviosa a Fluttershy.

-Oh... ¡Ya voy, chicos! -les decía a sus animales. -¡Ahora mismo voy, Little Wish! -le decía al potrillo.

Fluttershy empezaba a ponerse cada vez más y más nerviosa, tenía que contentar él hambre de sus animalitos, pero a la vez tenía que atender la demanda del potrillo. Los pájaros la piaban y el potrillo lloraba, y Fluttershy intentaba contentar a ambas partes, finalmente, y distraída, todos los platos de la comida de los animales se le cayeron encima, desparramándose sobre ella, manchándola del todo.

El silencio se hizo por completo, los pájaros se acercaron a la ventana y Ángel se acercó con Little Wish a la puerta de la cocina. Lo que vieron fue algo que los desencajó, Fluttershy estaba sentada mirando al suelo en silencio. Ángel se le acercó y tocó su cola manchada de la comida, y pronto comenzó a escuchar gimoteos que provenían de ella.

Los sollozos de Fluttershy se hacían más fuertes, al oírla, Little Wish se le acercó preocupado al escucharla llorar.

En ese momento, tocaron a la puerta, y una voz ronca y masculina se oyó.

-Fluttershy, soy Discord. -decía rimbombante.

Discord entró a la casa risueño como de costumbre.

-Querida Fluttershy, he venido a nuestra... Nuestra...

Discord calló al ver el estropicio.

-¿Fluttershy? -decía sorprendido el señor del caos.

Fluttershy se giró al oír a Discord entrar en la casa, los ojos y la cara de la joven pegaso estaban bañados en lágrimas.

-Discord...

-Pero... ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Y ese potro?

Antes de poder terminar, Fluttershy se lanzó a Discord abrazándolo mientras lloraba, empapando el pelaje del señor del caos. Sorprendido, Discord acaricio la espada de Fluttershy para intentar calmarla.

-Tranquila Fluttershy. -le decía.

-Ayúdame... -le respondía.

Conmovido por la indefensa pegaso, Discord la sentó en su sofá y comenzó a recoger el estropicio con su magia. A la vez, Little Wish se acercó preocupado a Fluttershy, intentando ponerse sobre sus patas traseras para alcanzar a la pegaso, a quien veía más preocupado. Al percatarse del pequeño, Fluttershy lo tomó con cuidado y lo acercó a su pecho, llorando levemente y abrazándolo.

-Tranquilo Little Wish... Estoy bien... -le decía.

Tras recoger todo, y dar la comida a los animales, Discord se acercó a donde estaba Fluttershy con el potrillo.

-Bueno, ya he terminado. -le dijo. -Si te soy sincero, es la primera vez que veo que tiene todo echo un desastre, esa no eres tú.

Fluttershy no dijo anda mientras tenía al pequeño entre abrazos.

-Y aún me tienes que decir sobre ese potro. -dijo señalándolo. -¿Quien es? -preguntó señalándolo de nuevo.

-Se llama Little Wish. -le contestó. -Hace unos días lo encontré abandonado en el ayuntamiento.

-¡¿Abandonado?! -dijo sorprendido. -Vaya, es la primera vez que veo un caso de abandono, ¿y dices que lo encontraste?

Fluttershy asintió. De pronto, la tripa del pequeño Pony terrestre comenzó a sonar de hambre, frotándose la panza mientras fruncía un poco el ceño.

-Perdona Discord, tengo que hacerle la comida.

-¡Ni hablar! Deja que lo haga yo. -dijo chasqueando su garra de águila.

De pronto, la compra de Fluttershy comenzó a volar por el cuarto hasta la cocina, el fuego del fogón se prendió mientras que la avena y la leche se empezaban a mezclar.

-Si no fuera por mí, aún estarías recogiendo la comida del suelo. -le dijo.

Fluttershy sonrió tímidamente.

-Gracias, Discord.

-Bah, querida Fluttershy, sabes que no es nada.

Los platos de la comida de los animales empezaron a volar por la ventana, llegando cada plano al grupo de animales correspondientes, mientras que Discord seguía preparando la papilla para Little Wish.

-Pero me ofende un poco que no me hayas dicho nada de este... Little Wish, era, ¿no?

Fluttershy asintió.

-Ha sido muy repentino. -le respondió la pegaso amarilla. -Y también mis amigas se enteraron ellas solas...

-Si, si, si, si... -decía terminando de preparar la papilla. -Aquí tenemos...

Haciendo uso de su magia, Discord hizo que la cucharilla levitasa, tomando un poco de la papilla y acercándose a Little Wish, reacio, se apartó de la cucharilla.

-Abre esa boquita, renacuajo... -le decía Discord.

Little Wish se negó.

-Vamos chiquitín... -le dijo Fluttershy. -Tienes que comer para hacerte fuerte como Discord.

Discord se ruborizó un poco al escuchar esa declaración. El pequeño vio un poco reacio la cucharilla, pero él hambre le podía, así pues, empezó a comer de la papilla. Al poco, su carita se tornó feliz, pidiendo más.

-Parece que le ha gustado. -dijo el señor del caos dándole otra cucharada de la papilla.

-Me alegra que hayas venido hoy. -le dijo Fluttershy. -No sé qué habría pasado hoy después de esto, me he puesto muy nerviosa.

-Te exiges demasiado. -decía Discord mientras alimentaba a Little Wish. -Deberías dejar que alguien te echase una pezuña de vez en cuando.

-Tienes razón... -le respondió. -La cosa es... ¿Quién?

Fluttershy miró a Discord unos segundos.

-¡Oh, ya sé! Discord, ¿te gustaría jugar con Little Wish cuando vengas?

-¡¿Cómo?! -dijo sorprendido.

-Solo mírale, Little Wish parece haberte cogido cariño. -decía mientras le veía comer. -Este chiquitín apenas come si no se lo doy yo, y contigo es bastante natural.

-¿En serio? ¿Le estás pidiendo al señor del caos que cuide de un potrillo? ¡Es como pedirle a un gato que cuide de un ratón!

-Pero... Los amigos se ayudan los unos a los otros...

-¡Ah no, no juegues la carta de la amistad para esto, no!

En ese momento, Discord se percató de que Little Wish comenzaba a tocarle la cola, golpeando los penachos que habían en esta, haciendo que se agitase mientras reía. Eso enterneció al señor del caos.

-¡Venga ya, eso es jugar sucio!

-Ya te dije que le gustabas. -sonrío Fluttershy.

-Ataque a traición, eso es lo que es.

-Piensa que si vienes más a menudo a jugar con Little Wish, tendremos más tiempo para charlar en nuestras reuniones de té.

-Eh... Si... Tienes razón. -respondió Discord.

Sintió ni un pequeño agarrón y mordisco en su cola, Little Wish estaba jugando con ella. Discord elevó su cola hasta encontrarse con el pequeño potrillo cara a cara, el cual le seguía viendo mientras se abrazaba y mordía la punta de la cola de Discord.

-Eres un renacuajo con suerte. -le dijo.

-Seguro que entre tú y Pinkie os convertiréis en sus mejores compañeros de juego. -dijo Fluttershy mientras sonreía.

Al cabo de un par de horas de juegos, Little Wish acabó cayendo rendido sobre una de las almohadas del sofá, dormía plácidamente mientras que la luna se iba alzando.

-Se ha quedado dormido. -dijo Fluttershy mientras sonreía tiernamente.

-Ya era hora, tengo la cola llena de babas de mocoso. -decía Discord mientras se escurría la cola.

-Muchísimas gracias, Discord. -le dijo Fluttershy mientras le abrazaba. -Me has ayudado mucho.

-Oh, querida Fluttershy, no ha sido nada. -le respondió. -Si no hubiera llegado estarías hecha un mar de lágrimas. -dijo burlón.

-Tal vez... Pero muchas gracias.

-¡Vaya, mira la hora que es! -dijo el señor del caos separándose despacio de Fluttershy. -Va siendo hora de que me vaya a casa, ya sabes, todo ese orden no se desordena solo.

-Claro, espero que vengas a jugar con Little Wish, creo que le has caído bien.

-Sin duda... Hasta pronto, querida. -decía saliendo por la ventana.

Tras que Discord se fuera, la casa quedó en calma, a excepción de algún pajarillos que piaba y apartaba un poco de la crin del potrillo de su cara. Fluttershy bostezaba mientras se acercaba al pequeño potrillo.

-Bueno... Ya va siendo hora de irse a dormir...

Fluttershy tomó con cuidado al potrillo entre sus cascos y empezó a aletear hacia su cuarto.

-Buenas noches, chicos.

Los animales se despidieron de Fluttershy mientras subía a su cuarto. Ángel apagó las luces una vez dejaron la habitación, todos se disponían a irse a dormir de una vez. Fluttershy acostó a Little Wish en una cunita al lado de su cama, arropándolo con una manta calentita con cuidado de no despertarlo, tras ello, le beso la frente.

-Buenas noches, mi chiquitín.

Tras darle las buenas noches al potrillo, Fluttershy cayó rendida sobre su cama, el sueño comenzó a invadirle, durmiéndose casi de inmediato, sin percatarse de que algo la acechaba en su propia casa.

Una fina niebla comenzó a frotarle la cara a la amarillenta pegaso, quien dormía apaciblemente. En su sueño, Fluttershy se veía a sí misma en un espacio oscuro, el suelo estaba cubierto por una espesa y la ca niebla, y de fondo se podía escuchar el sonido del goteo del agua.

-¿Dónde estoy? -se preguntaba la pegaso.

De pronto, pudo ver una construcción familiar frente a ella, era el ayuntamiento de Ponyville.

-¿El ayuntamiento? ¿Qué significa esto? -se decía a sí misma.

Acto seguido, comenzó a escuchar un débil llanto, demasiado familiar, provenir de ahí. Se acercó, y pudo ver la cesta de Little Wish, y a él llorando. Además, pudo ver una figura cubierta por una harapienta túnica que la cubría hasta la cabeza y empezaba a alejarse del pequeño.

-E... ¡Espera! -decía Fluttershy corriendo hacia la figura.

La figura, al percatarse de la pegaso, comenzó a correr, a medida que avanzaba, se iba dibujando el pueblo y a caer un aguacero como aquella noche que encontró a Little Wish.

-¡Espere, por favor! -decía la pegaso. -¡Tengo que preguntarle algo!

La figura corrió y corrió hasta que, exhausta, llegó al hospital de Ponyville, arrastrándose por el suelo mientras jadeaba y se llevaba un casco al pecho. Al verla así, Fluttershy se le acercó tímidamente.

-¿E... Está bien?

La figura solo jadeaba.

-¿Necesita ayuda? -volvió a preguntarle.

-Da... Me...

-¿Eh?

Antes de poder reaccionar, la extraña figura se lanzó a Fluttershy mientras se descubría de su capucha, el rostro era el de una yegua con la cara pálida y los ojos vacíos, tenía cara de cansada, pero a la vez muy pálida, como un fantasma.

-¡Dame a mi hijo! -le gritó.

La espectral figura sujetaba fuertemente a Fluttershy mientras luchaba por zafarse de ella. La figura no dejaba de repetir una y otra vez la misma frase: "Dame a mi hijo". El suelo se abría bajo ellas mientras la yegua no dejaba de repetirle eso y sujetarla con fuerza, Fluttershy estaba cada vez más y más asustada mientras seguía siendo acribillada por esa extraña y espectral Pony. Finalmente, chilló.

Con el grito, Fluttershy consiguió salir del sueño pero, a la vez, pudo oír a Little Wish llorar a su lado. Rápidamente, y con delicadeza, Fluttershy tomó al pequeño entre sus cascos mientras que el pequeño la buscaba con sus patitas.

-Ya, ya chiquitín, no llores, no llores... -le decía intentando calmarle.

Poco a poco, Little Wish se fue calmando sin dejar de llorar sobre el cuerpo de Fluttershy. A la vez, la joven pegaso no dejaba de temblar del miedo que le supuso ese sueño, pero no podía darse el lujo de tener miedo, tenía que cuidar de Little Wish, que no paraba de gimotear nervioso mientras su pequeño cuerpo temblaba.

-Shhhh... Ya está... Ya está... Estoy aquí... -le decía acariciando su lomo.

Little Wish comenzó a tranquilizarse, quedándose poco a poco dormido. Aquella pesadilla había tomado por sorpresa a la joven Fluttershy, quien no entendía que estaba pasando.

-¿Qué le pasó a tu madre, chiquitín? -preguntó retóricamente Fluttershy. -No parecía querer dejarte sólo pero...

La imagen de aquella espectral Pony bombardeó la mente de la pegaso, quien abrazó fuertemente a Little Wish sin hacerle daño, ella también estaba aterrada por esa figura que le acosaba en sueños.

-No sé si podré continuar con esto. -se decía a sí misma. -Pero debo de ser fuerte por ti, mi pequeñín...


	4. La primera palabra

**La primera palabra.**

Había pasado un largo mes tras la llegada de Little Wish a la vida de Fluttershy, con un poco de esfuerzo había cogido confianza con las chicas, Pinkie siempre estaba dispuesta a jugar con él, y Twilight le leí cuentos y algunos libros complicados, y a veces tenía que sujetarlo con su magia para que no se alejase, pese a que al pequeño no le interesaban las charlas de Twilight.

En el caso de Rarity, ella estaba encantado de vestirle con ropita de bebé, y Rainbow, le llevaba volando, cosa que divertía al pequeño, y Applejack lo llevaba con ella mientras recogía las manzanas y, por otro lado, Fluttershy... Estaba echa polvo, hacía días que no dormía bien, y eso se notaba por qué, cuando tenía la oportunidad, y sus amigas vigilaban al pequeño potrillo, se dormía en casi cualquier sitio.

-¿Habéis visto a Fluttershy últimamente? -preguntó Twilight con el pequeño entre sus cascos mientras miraba feliz un libro de dibujos. -No parece ella.

-¡¿A qué te refieres?! -preguntó Pinkie. -Yo la veo igual que siempre.

-Fluttershy no es precisamente el alma de la fiesta. -dijo Rainbow.

-¡No es eso! -inquirió Twilight. -Lleva unos días que se duerme en cualquier parte, ayer se quedó dormida en la fuente del pueblo, casi se cae al agua.

-En mi boutique se quedó dormida cerca de mi máquina de coser. -dijo Rarity. -Casi le cosí la melena al vestido que estaba confeccionando.

Era cierto, ahora mismo Fluttershy estaba dormida cerca de ellas, echa una bola.

-Parece que ella es el bebé, y no Little Wish. -dijo Twilight en tono de preocupación.

El pequeño potrillo se acercó a Fluttershy y la olisqueó en la oreja, dándole una pequeña lamida en la misma. La somnolienta pegaso agitó la oreja y se empezó a despertar con esfuerzo.

-Mmm... -quejaba Fluttershy

Little Wish la toqueteó en su hocico, buscando su atención. Al sentir el pequeño toqueteo en su nariz, Fluttershy se despertó, abrió con esfuerzo sus ojos y pudo ver a Little Wish. Tras bostezar, Fluttershy sonrió al pequeño potro.

-Hola, mi chiquitín. -dijo Fluttershy desperezándose.

-Fluttershy, llevas unos días que te quedas dormida en cualquier parte. -dijo Applejack acercándose a la pegaso. -¿Estás segura de que estás bien?

Fluttershy dudó al responder a su amiga.

-Eh... Si, es solo que... Últimamente Little Wish llora en sueños. -respondió Fluttershy. -Me paso la noche en vela cuidándole...

-¿Qué llora? -preguntó sorprendida Rainbow. -Con lo valiente que es este pequeño, ¿se pasa la noche llorando?

Fluttershy dio un prolongado bostezo mientras se levantaba, acariciando al pequeño potrillo.

-Creo que tiene pesadillas, pero no sé por qué. -respondió.

-¿Pesadillas? -preguntó Rarity. -Qué horrible, eso debe arruinar sus horas de sueño.

Little Wish acaricio el pecho de Fluttershy, parecía querer algo con ganas. Fluttershy, con mirada cansada, tomó al pequeño entre sus cascos y tomó la bolsa que tenía a su lado, sacando un biberón.

-Ya lo sé, es tu hora de comer mi potrillo.

Little Wish comenzó a tomarse el biberón con ganas.

-Lo cierto es que es una ricura de potrillo, pero... Me preocupas Fluttershy. -dijo Twilight. -Eso de que te quedes dormida en cualquier sitio puede acabar siendo peligroso, ¿qué pasa si vuelas y te quedas dormida?

-Oh... No había pensado en eso... -respondió Fluttershy. -Debo tenerlo en cuenta, pero...

Fluttershy volvió a bostezar.

-...Me cuesta pensar con tanto sueño...

-Lo comprendo, querida. -dijo Rarity. -Pero deberías de dormir mejor por las noches, hasta Little Wish te lo agradecerá.

Dándose por aludido, el pequeño potrillo se sacó el biberón vacío de la boca y soltó un eructo.

-Muy bien chiquitín. -le dijo Fluttershy acariciando su cabeza con el morro.

Little Wish dio un prolongado bostezo y se acomodó contra el pecho de Fluttershy, durmiéndose casi de inmediato.

-Se ha quedado dormidito. -dijo Fluttershy sonriendo.

-No me extraña, entre tanto juego y su comida, lo raro es que siguiera con fuerzas. -dijo Pinkie.

-¿Jugar con los gemelos Cake te ha hecho darte cuenta de eso? -le preguntó Rainbow.

-No seas tontita. -le respondió. -Lo he sabido gracias a este libro. -respondió nuevamente sacando un tomo de su esponjosa cola. -Desde que sabemos que Cadence y Shining Armor van a tener un bebé quise documentarme mejor que cuando cuidé la primera vez de ellos.

-Eh...

Rainbow se había quedado sin palabras.

-Deberíamos centrarnos en lo más importante. -dijo Twilight.

En ese momento, se escuchó un golpe seco, las chicas miraron a Fluttershy y pudieron verla dormir apaciblemente con Little Wish durmiendo sobre su pecho.

-Se... Ha dormido... -dijo la joven princesa sorprendida.

-No, si ya se ve... -respondió Rainbow.

-Pero no podemos dejarlos así. -dijo Applejack.

-¡Apartaros! Esto es cosa mía. -dijo Pinkie.

Antes de darse cuenta, Pinkie tapó a Fluttershy y a Little Wish en una manta, colocando con cuidado una almohada bajo la cabeza de la pegaso.

-Y... ¡Listo! -decía Pinkie satisfecha de su trabajo.

-No era lo que tenía en mente... Pero no esta mal. -contestó Applejack.

Fluttershy y Little Wish estaban apaciblemente dormidos, cubriéndose con la manta que Pinkie les había facilitado.

-En fin, no podemos dejarlos que solo -decía Twilight mientras los elevaba con su magia. -Llevémoslos a su cabaña, ahí podrá dormir apaciblemente.

Tras un largo paseo, las chicas llevaron a Fluttershy y a Little Wish a la cabaña, y una vez dentro, dejaron a ambos en el sillón de su amiga, en ese momento, Fluttershy dio un prolongado bostezo abrazando más a su potrillo mientras sonreía.

-Le quiere con locura. -decía en voz baja Pinkie.

-Si nos paramos a pensar... Fluttershy se ha esforzado por cuidar de este potrillo. -decía Twilight. -Si se separase de él... Le partiría el corazón...

-¿Aún piensas en eso? -preguntó Applejack. -Habías prometido que ibas a dejar ese tema aparte.

-Aún me preocupan. -respondió Twilight. -¿Quién es este potrillo y por qué lo abandonaron? Y lo más importante, me preocupa Fluttershy, nunca ha cuidado de un bebé.

-Ya... Y sus animalitos no cuentan. -concluyó Rainbow.

-Claro que cuentan, pero... -Twilight suspiró. -Un bebé requiere más cuidado que una cría de ratoncitos o que cuidar un pollito, ellos tienen a sus madres aquí, Fluttershy es ahora la madre.

Todas callaron un momento.

-Pero, querida, todas sabemos que Fluttershy puede ser más fuerte de lo que aparenta. -dijo Rarity. -¿Recuerdas cuando se enfrentó al dragón? ¿O a Discord?

-Por supuesto que sí, pero... Esto puede superarla. -dijo Twilight preocupada.

Antes de poder darse cuenta, el sol ya se había puesto entre las montañas, era hora de irse a casa.

-Vaya, se ha hecho de noche antes de que nos diéramos cuenta. -decía Pinkie asomándose por la ventana.

-Será mejor que vayamos a casa ya. -dijo Rarity.

-Yo... Yo me quedaré a cuidar de la parejita. -dijo Twilight.

-¿Seguro cariño? -le preguntó Applejack.

La joven princesa asintió, despidiéndose de sus amigas a medida que se marchaban. Ya sola con Fluttershy y el pequeño potrillo, se dispuso a preparar las quehaceres de su amiga, entre ellas dar de comer a sus animales.

-Con lo cansada que está, no me extrañaría nada que se ponga a dormir casi en cualquier sitio... -se decía. -Entre los animales y el peque, no da a basto. Si no fuera por nosotros...

De pronto, comenzó a escuchar a Little Wish desperezándose entre los cascos de Fluttershy, cosa que llamó su atención.

-¡Hola chiquitín! -le dijo.

Asustado, Little Wish se escondió bajo la manta. Era como ver a un perrito o un gatito asustado, realmente no confiaba mucho en Ponys desconocidos.

-Oye, sal, no te asustes... -le decía Twilight suavemente. -Venga, tienes que darte un baño...

Curioso, el potrillo se asomó de debajo de la manta, mirando con timidez a la joven princesa.

-Vamos, ven. -le decía extendiendo sus cascos hacia él.

El pequeño se dejó coger por Twilight y, tras ser acomodado, lo llevó al baño. Tras calentar a lo justo el agua, Twilight volvió a tomar al potrillo.

-Bien, vamos a dejarte limpito para que Fluttershy vea lo guapo que estás.

Con cuidado, lo introdujo en el agua. Al principio, Little Wish se mostró reacio al meterse en el agua, se notaba que solo dejaba que Fluttershy le cuidase, pero poco a poco, empezó a sentirse bien con el agua, y se dejó meter.

-Así, muy bien...

-¡Daaa...! -dijo Little Wish, comenzando a chapotear, salpicando un poco a Twilight.

La joven princesa rió suavemente ante los chapoteos del potrillo.

-Fluttershy tiene razón, eres un encanto. -le dijo. -Ahora tenemos que enjabonarte.

Con su magia, Twilight tomó una esponja y el bote de champú para bebés, puso un poco del gel sobre la esponja y la hundió en el agua de la bañera para que el jabón se hiciera. Ya humedecido, Twilight comenzó a enjabonar a Little Wish con suavidad, pese a que había leído libros del tema del cuidado de bebés, procuraba no hacer mucha fuerza para no hacerle daño.

-A ver... Un poquito por detrás de las orejas y... Ya. -decía Twilight.

Little Wish estaba cubierto hasta las mejillas del jabón. Entonces, Twilight tomó un balde del agua de la bañera y se lo echó con cuidado sobre el potrillo, haciendo que el jabón se fuera quitando poco a poco. Una vez ya limpio, Twilight lo tomo con su magia y lo cubrió con una toalla, secándole con cuidado.

-Un poquito por aquí y... ¡Ya!

Little Wish estaba un poco desaliñado pero feliz, le había encantado el baño.

-Solo nos queda peinarte. -dijo Twilight tomando el cepillo.

Lo sentó entre sus patas y frente al espejo y empezó s acercarle el cepillo, pero antes de que pudiera tocarle. Little Wish apartó el cepillo de su cabeza.

-¿Pero qué...?

Volvió a intentar cepillarle y, de nuevo, el potrillo golpeó el cepillo.

-¿Qué diantres...? -decía molesta Twilight sujetándole la cabeza. -Deberías comportarte...

Twilight calló al ver la expresión de tranquilidad que tenía el joven potrillo.

-¿Pero qué...?

Cuando Twilight se dispuso a quitarle el casco de encima, Little Wish la sujeto rápidamente del casco y se lo volvió a colocar en la cabeza.

-Vaya... Creo entenderte... No te gusta que te toquen la cabeza con otra cosa que no sea un casco. -dedujo Twilight.

Mientras tanto, el pequeño potrillo mostraba una carita de paz y calma con las caricias de la princesa. Twilight le acariciaba la cabeza, peinándole con su casco mientras veía como el bebé se comportaba como un campeón. Una vez terminado, lo tomó entre sus cascos.

-Mira qué guapo estás. -dijo Twilight sonriendo.

Little Wish ladeó la cabeza ante las palabras de la joven princesa, como si quisiera entenderla.

-Venga, vamos con Fluttershy.

-Mmmmm... ¡Ma! -dijo Little Wish.

Twilight se sorprendió enormemente al escuchar a al potrillo. No se esperaba aquello.

-Re... Repite eso. No, ¡espera! -dijo llevándolo cerca de Fluttershy.

Al llegar donde la joven pegaso amarilla dormitaba, Twilight sostuvo a Little Wish en dirección a su amiga.

-Venga, ahora, repítelo.

-Mmmm... ¡Ma! -dijo de nuevo el potrillo.

Como si de un cuento se tratase, Fluttershy comenzó a despertarse. Se sentó sobre el sofá y se comenzó a frotar el ojo.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde estoy? -decía aún dormida.

-Mmmmm... ¡Mawá! -dijo Little Wish viendo a Fluttershy.

Al oír aquellas palabras, Fluttershy se petrificó y miró sorprendida a Little Wish, que le veía sonriendo y estirando sus patitas hacia ella.

-¿Qué... Has dicho...? -dijo Fluttershy sin creérselo.

-¡Mmmmawá! -respondió el potrillo.

Fluttershy sintió que el corazón le dio un vuelco y, casi sin creérselo, sus ojos verdosos empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas.

-¿Me ha llamado...?

-¡Mmmmawá! -repitió Little Wish.

-¡Ha dicho su primera palabra, Fluttershy! -le decía Twilight sosteniendo al potrillo. -Cree que eres su mamá.

Rápidamente, Fluttershy lo tomó entre sus cascos, abrazándolo suavemente mientras lloraba.

-¿E-estás bien Fluttershy? -dijo Twilight sorprendida.

-No sé que me pasa... -decía sonriendo sin dejar de llorar y abrazando al pequeño potrillo. -Estoy tan feliz...

-Mawá. -decía Little Wish con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Es su primera palabra, y me está llamando mamá. -decía Fluttershy con la voz temblorosa, sonriendo y llorando. -No esperaba que me llamasen así alguna vez... Y yo... Yo...

-Vale Fluttershy, tranquila. -le dijo Twilight sin salir de la emoción del momento. -Te has emocionado mucho.

-No puedo evitarlo, Twilight. -le dijo la joven pegaso. -Cuando un bebé te llame mamá lo entenderás.

Twilight suspiró mientras veía la escena.

-De todas formas, Fluttershy, creo que será mejor que duermas un poco más. -dijo la joven princesa. -Necesitas descansar un poco más, si continúas durmiéndote en cualquier parte, mamá..., ¿quién cuidará del pequeño potrillo?

-Si, tienes... -Fluttershy se interrumpió con un bostezo. -Tienes razón, debo recuperar las horas de sueño.

Dicho esto, y cargando al pequeño potro en su casco, Fluttershy se dirigió a su habitación, sonriendo y seguida por Twilight.

-Yo me quedaré aquí esta noche. -le dijo. -Te ayudaré a cuidar del pequeño mientras dormís.

-Gracias, Twilight. -dijo acercándose a la cuna del joven potrillo.

Una vez cerca, comenzó a mecer a Little Wish mientras cantaba su habitual nana.

-Calla chiquitín, es hora de dormir cielín, calla chiquitín, es hora de soñar... -cantaba Fluttershy mientras el potrillo se iba quedando dormido. -Vete a dormir, que hoy mucho has jugado... Vete a dormir, que estás muy cansado...

Con esa estrofa bastaba para dormir al pequeño potrillo como un tronco. Una vez bien dormido, Fluttershy lo acostó con cuidado sien la cuna, tapándole con cuidado y, tras ello, Fluttershy dio un buen bostezo.

-Ahora me toca a mí dormir... -dijo.

-Ve a dormir y no te preocupes por esta noche. -le dijo Twilight.

Entonces, Little Wish se acomodó en su camita, pronunciando en bajo una palabra.

-Mawá... -dijo dormido.

Enternecida, Fluttershy se acercó al potrillo y le besó en la cabeza, arropándolo sin despertarlo.

-Buenas noches mi chiquitín. -dijo suavemente.

Fluttershy se fue a dormir, arropándose entre las mantas mientras Twilight bajaba a por un poco de café para aguantar la noche, pese al aguanta obtenido por la experiencia de leer casi todas las noches. En la cocina, la princesa comenzó a prepararse un poco del té de camomila de Fluttershy, buscando permanecer despierta, sin apenas darse cuenta en la pequeña bruma que se colaba por sus patas y reptaba por la casa hacia la habitación de Fluttershy y Little Wish.

En cuanto llegó a la habitación, comenzó a rodear a Fluttershy, invadiendo una vez más sus sueños. En los mismos, Fluttershy se encontraba en el hospital de Ponyville en plena noche, las lámparas parpadeaban y había un silencio desolador, solo perturbado por el leve goteo del agua.

-¿Ho... Hola? -preguntó temerosa la joven pegaso mientras andaba por el pasillo vacío.

Fluttershy se percató de una luz tenue que había al final del pasillo de su izquierda, la cual le llamó su atención, acercándose poco a poco a aquella puerta. Tras atravesarla, se vio frente a una camilla de quirófano, con un pequeño charco de sangre y el sonido del cuenta gotas de la bolsa de suero al gotear. Sobre la camilla había un cuerpo cubierto con una manta de hospital.

-Oh no... -dijo Fluttershy horrorizada.

Intentó salir corriendo, pero entonces escuchó la conversación de dos enfermeras al otro lado de la puerta.

-¿Qué ocurrió con la paciente? -preguntó una enfermera joven.

-Parece que sufría de neomonía, y estaba muy débil, como si hubiera sufrido por un esfuerzo atroz. -respondía una enfermera más veterana.

-¿Tan joven y acabar así? Me da mucha pena. -volvió a decir la enfermera más joven. -¿Cómo se llamaba esa Pony?

-Se llamaba... Edén...

Tras oír ese nombre, la camilla del quirófano empezó a moverse y a hacer ruido fuerte, asustando a Fluttershy. La manta comenzó a levantarse y a agitarse, dejando ver de nuevo a aquella Pony que la atormentaba en sueño.

-Mi... Hijo... -decía aquella Pony con voz espectral.

-E-espera por favor. -decía Fluttershy con la voz temblorosa.

-¡Dame a mi hijo! -repetía aquella Pony iracunda. -¡Devuélveme a mi hijo!

A la misma vez, en la habitación, Little Wish empezaba a llorar, cosa que llamó la atención de Twilight que se encontraba en el piso de abajo. Alertada por el llanto desconsolado del potrillo, la joven princesa subió a toda prisa hacia la habitación, lo que vio, la sorprendió enormemente, un extraño vapor rodeaba la cabeza de Fluttershy como si tuviese vida propia, introduciéndose por sus oídos.

-¡Fluttershy! -dijo asustada Twilight.

Haciendo uso de su magia, la joven princesa alicornio se deshizo del vapor que la rodeaba, e inmediatamente después se acercó a la cuna de Little Wish para corroborar que se encontraba bien.

-¡Little Wish! -dijo Twilight acercando sus cascos a él.

Sin parar de llorar, Little Wish golpeó las pezuñas de la princesa para apartarla de él, su llanto cada vez era más desconsolado. De pronto, Fluttershy despertó de un sobresalto, como si se estuviera ahogando, jadeando muy fuerte.

-¡Fluttershy! -dijo nuevamente Twilight.

-Twilight... ¿Qué ha pasado?

Fluttershy podía oír el llanto de Little Wish, así pues, inmediatamente se acercó a la cuna y se dispuso a cogerlo.

-Mi chiquitín...

-¡Espera Fluttershy...!

Para su sorpresa, Fluttershy no tuvo ninguna dificultad de coger al pequeño entre sus cascos, que no dejaba de llorar, diciendo...:

-¡Mawá! ¡Mawá...! -decía asustado.

-Ya, ya mi vida... Estoy aquí... -decía abrazándolo y calmándolo. -Sshhh... Sshhhh... Estoy aquí, no llores... No llores...

Poco a poco, Little Wish se fue aclamando, abrazándose a Fluttershy como si la vida le fuera en ello mientras respiraba fuerte y sus lágrimas corrían como ríos, empapando el hombro de Fluttershy.

-Así es... Tranquilo... -le decía Fluttershy más suave.

-Mawá... -repetía Little Wish con la voz temblorosa.

-Ya está... Mami está aquí... Te protegeré...

Tras unos minutos, el pequeño se quedó dormido con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar entre los cascos de Fluttershy. Twilight aún no sabía que había pasado exactamente, pero la sorpresa de ver cómo Fluttershy había conseguido calmar tan rápidamente el llanto del pequeño aún no había desaparecido, y la desconcertaba aún más.

-Se ha dormido, menos mal...

-Fluttershy... ¿Estás bien? -le preguntó Twilight.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¿No has sentido como si algo te rodease la cabeza?

La pregunta de la joven princesa petrificó a Fluttershy, ella era más de pensar que al dormir estaría más segura, pero ese comentario la había puesto en alerta.

-¿Algo rodeaba mi cabeza? -preguntó asustada la joven pegaso.

-Era como una especie de vapor, intenté salvarte, pero desapareció tras atravesarla con mi magia. -le respondió.

-Fluttershy, ¿que te ha hecho?

-¡Nada, Twilight! ¡¿Qué voy a saber yo?! -dijo Fluttershy asustada.

-¡Algo debe de pasarte, dímelo!

-¡Tengo pesadillas todas las noches!

La calma invadió la habitación de pronto, una calma que duró hasta que Twilight, sorprendida, rompió el silencio.

-¿Pesadillas?

-Siempre es la misma, camino en algún sitio y me encuentro con una espeluznante Pony. -contestó. -Siempre me dice "devuélveme a mi hijo" una y otra vez, y tras eso me despierto con el llanto de Little Wish...

Twilight no podía creerse lo que su amiga le contaba, era como de una novela de terror.

-Tengo miedo, Twilight... Tengo mucho miedo...

-Fluttershy, deberías habérnoslo dicho antes... -dijo cubriéndola con su ala. -Estamos aquí para ti...

-No quiero perder a Little Wish... -le decía mirando al potrillo mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas. -Lo quiero con todo mi corazón. -dijo abrazándolo.

Twilight estaba sorprendida de todo lo que Fluttershy quería a ese pequeño potrillo, por un momento podía pensar en cómo si pudiese ver a su madre y a ella cuando era una potrilla y corría a su madre cuando tenía miedo, aquello la enterneció.

-Fluttershy, déjamelo a mí, te prometo que no te separarás nunca de Little Wish.

-Gracias... Twilight...


	5. Mi temor

Mi temor

Había pasado otro mes desde que Fluttershy tuvo la última pesadilla, pero aun así no dormía bien, se levantaba en mitad de la noche y, a partir de ahí, pasaba la noche despierta velando por el pequeño potrillo que había entrado en su vida.

Rainbow y Applejack habían venido a ver a Fluttershy para ayudarla un poco con los cuidados de la casa, mientras que Little Wish jugaba con Tank y Winona. Twilight no le había contado nada a nadie sobre lo ocurrido aquella noche que vio la nube que rodeaba a Fluttershy, prefería mantenerlo en secreto, evitando así preocupar a sus amigas.

En la cabaña de Fluttershy, Little Wish reía mientras Winona le lamia intensamente mientras la pequeña perrita le atrapaba en el suelo.

-Parece que el potrillo se lo está pasando en grande con Tank y Winona. -decía Applejack.

-¿Y por qué no? Tank es casi tan asombroso cómo yo. -decía Rainbow orgullosa.

-Muchas gracias por venir a ayudarme, chicas. -les dijo Fluttershy mientras preparaba la comida de los animales cercanos a su casa. -Me estoy acostumbrando más a cuidar de mi chiquitín, pero no dejar de ser agotador.

-Si... Pero lo más extraño es que te llame "mamá". -dijo Rainbow.

Fluttershy se ruborizó mucho al recordar todas las veces que el pequeño le llamaba mamá.

-Me encanta y me alegra que Little Wish me llama así... Me hace sentir como si del ente fuera su madre.

-Te entiendo terroncito. -dijo Applejack. -Recuerdo cuando Applebloom me llamaba así de pequeñaja, me costó hacerle entender que no era su madre.

-Blah, Blah, Blah... ¿Podemos comer ya? ¡Tengo hambre! -dijo Rainbow.

-Deja que le de primero la papilla a Little Wish. -decía Fluttershy mientras llevaba entre sus cascos un plato calentito al salón. -¿Little Wish? Little Wish, es hora de tu comidita.

Al oír su nombre, Little Wish se acercó corriendo, seguido de Winona y Tank.

-¡Mawá! -decía el potrillo corriendo hacia Fluttershy.

La joven pegaso dejó el plato sobre la mesa y tomo al pequeño potro entre sus cascos, levantándolo del suelo y sentándolo en una improvisada trona.

-Muy bien, mi vida. -le dijo sonriendo. -Ahora tienes que portarte bien para que las tías Rainbow y Applejack vean lo bien que te portas.

El potrillo golpeó insistentemente la trona con sus cascos delanteros, esperando su comida.

-No seas impaciente, chiquitín... -le dijo Fluttershy acercándole la cucharilla a la boca.

Al ver la cuchara acercarse, Little Wish abrió la boca esperando su comida, y una vez dentro, trago con entusiasmo la cucharada de papilla de avena.

-Tranquilo, saborea... -le replicaba Fluttershy.

-Ese pequeñín tiene un apetito voraz. -dijo Applejack interesada.

-Come muy bien, luego quema toda esa energía jugando con mi amigo el oso. -decía Fluttershy mientras le seguía dando de comer.

-Cada vez me gusta más ese pequeñín. -dijo Rainbow. -¡Seguro que se enfrenta valientemente al oso!

-Vamos Rainbow, por favor... -le replicaba Applejack.

Tras que Little Wish terminase de comer, Fluttershy le limpió el morro con suavidad, el pequeño potrillo se dejaba mientras sonreía.

-Así, muy bien... Ese es mi pequeño...

Tras limpiarle, Fluttershy volvió a tomarlo entre sus cascos y lo dejo en el suelo. El pequeño potro se lanzó hacia ella y la abrazó tiernamente una de sus patas.

-Yo también te quiero. -le dijo con tono meloso mientras le acariciaba la espalda. -Venga, ve a jugar.

Tras decirlo, Little Wish corrió torpemente hacia el patio de la parte de atrás de la cabaña, donde estaban todos los animales que habitaban cerca.

-¿Es seguro dejar a Little Wish por ahí? -le preguntó Applejack con cierta llpreocupación en su tono.

-No te preocupes, Ángel lo vigila junto a los demás, me hizo prometerle que le daría ración doble de zanahorias durante un mes, pero lo vigila de fábula.

-Al menos, tienes un poco de tiempo para preparar la comida de los demás animales. -dijo Rainbow.

-Si solo fuera eso... Desde que Little Wish está aquí este sitio ha cobrado más vida... Es muy bueno y calladito, pero a veces le da por manchar cosas cuando pintamos.

-¿Y no tienes problemas? -preguntó Rainbow.

-En cuanto le acaricio la cabeza se calma inmediatamente, le relaja muchísimo.

-Es un buen mecanismo.

Fluttershy tomó unos pocos platos y empezó a llevarlo a los animales. Cerca de ahí, Little Wish jugaba retozando en el barro junto a un par de cerdos.

-Se lo pasa muy bien. -dijo Applejack. -Le gusta mucho jugar, por lo que veo.

-Ay... Hoy me va a dar guerra con su baño. -decía Fluttershy suspirando.

-Venga, deja que me encargue yo. -volvió a decir la Pony terrestre. -Ya tengo cierta experiencia cuando Applebloom era pequeña.

-¿Hay algo que no sepas hacer? -le preguntó Rainbow.

-Muchas gracias Applejack.

La Pony granjera tomó al pequeño entre sus cascos. Extrañado, Little Wish miró a Applejack.

-Vamos a bañarte y dejarte más limpio que un cerdo de concurso. -le dijo.

-¡Mawá! -decía Little Wish mientras Applejack se lo llevaba al baño.

-Oh... Little Wish parecía un poco molesto... Igual no le gusta Applejack.

-Venga Fluttershy, no deberías de preocuparte tanto. -le dijo Rainbow.

Ya en el baño, Applejack dejó delicadamente al pequeño potrillo café en el suelo mientras llenaba la bañera de agua tibia.

-Ya queda poco pequeñín, vamos a...

Antes de terminar la frase, Applejack se percató de que el pequeño potrillo no estaba. Cuando se dio cuenta, Little Wish estaba acercándose a la puerta a punto de salir. Rápidamente, Applejack le evitó la salida.

-No, no, pequeñín, no puedes salir así, podrías mancharlo todo. -le decía.

El pequeño clavó sus curiosos ojos azules en Applejack, como si le interesase algo de ella. Una vez más, Applejack le tomó en su casco y lo acercó a la bañera.

-Venga, tenemos que dejarte limpito. -le dijo.

Con cuidado, Applejack le fue metiendo poco a poco en la bañera, dejando que Little Wish se acostumbrase. Una vez se tranquilizó, el pequeño potrillo comenzó a jugar con el agua, salpicando un poco a Applejack.

-Jeje, ten cuidado pequeñajo. -le decía sonriente Applejack.

Tras remojarlo cuidadosamente, la joven Pony granjera comenzó a enjabonarlo delicadamente, haciendo que el pequeño quedase cubierto por un manto de jabón. Little Wish se quejó un poco mientras se frotaba el ojo con su pequeño casco.

-Aguanta un poco pequeño, ya te aclaro.

Applejack tomó la regadera de la bañera con cuidado y comenzó a abrir el agua. Al sentir el agua caer de esa manera sobre su espalda, Little Wish comenzó a patalear, a llorar y a querer salirse de la bañara.

-¡Eh! ¡Pequeño! ¡¿Qué pasa?!

Little Wish se salió de la bañera empapado y corrió hasta una esquina, haciéndose un ovillo sobre sí mismo.

-¡Applejack! -decía Fluttershy con la respiración agitada en la puerta.

-¿Fluttershy?

-¡¿Qué ha pasado?! -preguntó Fluttershy nerviosa.

-¡Nada, use la regadera de la ducha y...! De pronto se ha puesto a llorar y patalear.

Fluttershy entró al baño, buscando al pequeño en la esquina.

-Mawá... -llamaba tembloroso el pequeño a Fluttershy.

Al oírle, Fluttershy tomó la toalla y le envolvió con ella, tomándolo entre sus cascos y acunándolo contra su pecho.

-Ya está... Tranquilo... -le decía con voz suave. -No llores... No pasa nada...

Sobresaliendo un poco de la toalla, Little Wish abrazó con todas sus fuerzas a Fluttershy llorando, sus ojos parecían riachuelos de lo tanto que lloraba mientras temblaba.

-¿Se puede saber que cascos ha pasado aquí? -preguntó Rainbow.

-Lo dicho, usé la regadera para quitarle el jabón y de pronto se ha vuelto así. -le contestó Applejack.

-Seguro que te tiene miedo. -le dijo la pegaso cerúlea.

-¡Repite eso sí tienes valor! -le gritó Applejack.

-No ha sido por Applejack. -les dijo Fluttershy.

-¿Entonces? -preguntó Rainbow.

-Creo que a lo que teme es a la lluvia. -contestó Fluttershy con tono de preocupación mientras miraba al asustado potrillo aferrarse a ella.

Tanto Applejack como Rainbow quedaron impresionadas ante la afirmación de Fluttershy.

-¿A la lluvia? ¿Por qué? -preguntó Rainbow.

-Espera... Fluttershy, ¿dijiste que le recogiste una noche de lluvia? -preguntó Applejack.

Fluttershy asintió.

-¿Crees que... Haya desarrollado una especie de miedo? -volvió a preguntar.

-Si...

-Pero... ¡Eso es una tontería! -dijo Rainbow. -¿Cómo puede alguien tenerle miedo a la lluvia?

-Alguien que haya sido abandonado bajo ella. -respondió Applejack con preocupación en su tono.

Fluttershy abrazo fuertemente a Little Wish, frotando su pequeña carita empapada por las lágrimas con la suya.

-Tranquilo mi chiquitín... Ya está... Ya no llueve... -le decía Fluttershy mientras extendía sus alas para rodearlo.

Poco a poco, Little Wish se fue calmando, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Fluttershy con semblante triste y con la mirada perdida hacia la pared. Tras que se calmase, Fluttershy hizo que su pequeño potrillo le mirase a los ojos, el bebé aún seguía con la mirada triste y los ojos llenos de lagrimillas.

-Ma... Mawá...

-Aquí estoy...

Dicho eso, Fluttershy frotó el morro de Little Wish con el suyo, en correspondencia, el potrillo acariciaba las mejillas de la joven pegaso.

-Creo que aquí sobramos, Rainbow. -le dijo Applejack.

-Vamos al salón...

En el salón, Applejack y Rainbow comenzaron a hablar.

-Ese potrillo no puede sobrevivir sin ella. -dijo Rainbow.

-Fue abandonado recién nacido, tiene el corazón roto... Fluttershy es la única que le ha dado el cariño que tanto necesitaba. -le respondió Applejack. -Siento mucha pena por ese pequeño potrillo.

-A propósito, ¿no has notado a Fluttershy con cara de cansada?

-Es normal, un bebé da trabajo, puede no dormir bien de noche, le de hambre, o ensucie el pañal.

-Ese potrillo va acabar agotando a Fluttershy. -dijo Rainbow. -Pero... La verdad es que es adorable, y me da pena cuando abraza a Fluttershy llorando.

-A mí también... -dijo Applejack. -Ese potrillo puede mostrarse alegre y juguetón cuando tiene confianza... Pero tiene mucho miedo... Si es tal y como nos contó Fluttershy, ese potrillo la necesita.

-Deberíamos investigar quién fue quien lo abandonó. -dijo Rainbow. -Así por lo menos Fluttershy podría descansar tranquila.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que eso ayudaría a Fluttershy?

-Eh... Mmmm... Eh...

-Ni siquiera has pensado en eso.

-¿Pensar en qué? -preguntó una tercera voz.

Al percatarse de esa familiar voz, Applejack y Rainbow voltearon hacia las escaleras que daban al piso superior, ahí pudieron ver a Fluttershy con el pequeño potrillo durmiendo entre sus cascos.

-¿Está dormidito? -preguntó Applejack.

Fluttershy asintió.

-Cada vez que tiene un ataque de llanto se queda dormido... -respondió la joven pegaso amarilla. -Parece que le agota.

-Pobre pequeñajo... -dijo Applejack con semblante preocupado.

-¿De qué estabais hablando? -le preguntó Fluttershy a su amiga.

Applejack y Rainbow se miraron la una a la otra, y tras un rato decidieron decir que...

-Oh, nada. -dijo Rainbow. -Oye Fluttershy... ¿Puedo... Tener un rato al peque entre mis cascos un ratito?

Fluttershy sonrió.

-Ahora está dormidito, ten cuidado, ¿vale?

Con cuidado, Rainbow tomó a Little Wish entre sus cascos y lo acunó contra ella mientras aleteaba suavemente.

-Lo admito, es mono. -dijo.

Little Wish bostezó prolongadamente entre los cascos de Rainbow. La joven pegaso sonrió como una tonta al verle así.

-Vaya Rainbow, no te conocía esa cara. -dijo Applejack.

-No te metas conmigo. -respondió.

Sin darse cuenta, Little Wish le acarició el mentón mientras dormía, lo que sorprendió a Rainbow, no se esperaba eso, y ello le sacó una sonrisa más.

-Ay... Vale, lo admito... Adoro a este pequeñín.

-En el fondo se deja querer mucho. -le respondió Applejack.

-Em... Rainbow... No quisiera molestar, pero tal vez debería llevarle a su camita...

-Oh, sí, perdón.

Rainbow le entregó con suavidad al pequeño potrillo, no sin antes de que el pequeño extendiera una pata hacia la cara de Rainbow y le diera un pa pequeña caricia, petrificando de la impresión a la pegaso cerúlea.

-¿Rainbow? -preguntó Applejack.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué?

-¿Estás bien? -le preguntó Fluttershy.

-Eh... Si, si... Estoy bien, es solo que... No me esperaba que el peque me diera una caricia.

Fluttershy río levemente.

-Eso es que le gustas mucho Rainbow.

Rainbow se ruborizó y se frotó la mejilla.

-Bueno, me voy ya, antes de que se me pegue la tontería del pequeño. -dijo Rainbow.

-Yo también tengo trabajo por delante. -continuó Applejack. -¿Estarás bien sola con el pequeño?

-Claro que si, chicas. -respondió Fluttershy.

-Y... Fluttershy... Siento lo de la ducha... No quería asustarle.

-No te preocupes, Applejack. -le contestó. -No pasa nada.

-Muy bien, hasta pronto terroncito.

Cuando sus amigas se marcharon, Fluttershy aprovechó para llevar a su pequeño potrillo a su cuna, pero al intentar dejarlo en ella, Little Wish se aferró a ella abrazándolo.

-Por Celestia... Aún debe de estar muy asustado por lo de antes... -se decía a sí misma. -Esto es más difícil de lo que aparentaba...

Dicho esto, Fluttershy se sentó en un pequeño sillón y acomodó bien al pequeño bebé Pony entre sus cascos y su pecho. Little Wish se movió un poco frunciendo el ceño, era como si fuera a romper a llorar en cualquier momento.

-Sshhh... Tranquilo... -le decía la joven pegaso con voz melosa y cariñosa. -Estoy aquí mi amor... No te va a pasar nada...

El pequeño potro parecía calmarse, acomodándose contra el pecho de Fluttershy haciéndose una bola contra ella. Tras verlo, Fluttershy sintió como si algo se le derritiese en su pecho, junto a un par de lagrimas que corrían por su mejilla.

-Es difícil... Pero compensa... -comentó en voz alta. -Me pregunto... ¿Qué habría sido de los dos si no te hubiera encontrado. Y... ¿Qué fue lo que le pasó a tu madre?

Fluttershy tenía muy presente todas las pesadillas que la habían atormentado noches pasadas, esas pesadillas en donde veía a aquella Pony fantasmagórica que la acosaba, intimidaba y atemorizaba. Con aquellos recuerdos, Fluttershy comenzó a temblar sin soltar ningún momento a Little Wish, abrazándolo como si quisiera que se lo arrebatasen.

-No... No quiero que te separen de mi... -le decía. -Por favor Celestia, no lo separes de mí...

-Mmm... Mawá...

Al oír aquellas palabras, Fluttershy se calmó de repente y miró a su potrillo. Little Wish no dejaba de musitar llamándola en sueños, agitándose levemente mientras dormía. Fluttershy sonrió tiernamente al verle así, tan dulce e inocente... Era como si el mundo se parase solo para ellos...

La joven pegaso amarilla beso la cabecita de Little Wish con delicadeza mientras le rodeaba con una de sus alas para acomodarlo.

-Te quiero, mi bebé...


	6. El origen de las pesadillas

**El origen de las pesadillas.**

Twilight se pasó los últimos días estudiando los motivos de aquella niebla que merodeaba cerca de Fluttershy, le absorbía tanto que apenas había dormido desde entonces, bajo sus ojos podían verse unas señaladas ojeras que destrozaban su cara. Como los últimos días, Spike venía a ayudar y a hacer compañía a la más joven de las princesas alicornios.

-¿Has descubierto algo? -preguntó Spike.

Twilight suspiró.

-Si tan solo pudiera decir que si, Spike... ¡Pero no tengo nada! -contestó golpeándose la cabeza contra la mesa. -Ay...

-¡Llevas días sin dormir investigando por una extraña niebla! -le regalaba Spike. -¡Es una maldita nube! ¿Qué mal puede hacer?

-Es precisamente lo que estoy investigando.

-Me cuesta creer que exista una niebla que produzca pesadillas a cierta Pony como es Fluttershy.

-El problema es que le ha estado acosando desde que Little Wish está con ella. -respondió cansada Twilight. -Y estoy empezando a pensar que ese potrillo es la causa.

Spike no pudo contener la risa, carcajeándose de aquella teoría tan impropia de Twilight.

-¡El potrillo, ¿en serio?! -preguntó entre carcajadas. -¡Por favor, Twilight, se supone que tú eres la inteligente en estos casos! ¿De verdad crees que ese potrillo tiene la culpa.

Molesta, Twilight miró a Spike, lo cual provocó que el pequeño dragón tragase saliva. Finalmente, suspiró.

-Sé que suena como una locura, pero esas pesadillas solo aparecieron desde que Little Wish está con ella.

-Si estás tan preocupada por ella, ¿por qué no llamas a la princesa Luna pRa que pueda hacer algo?

-Es lo primero que pensé. -respondió Twilight rascándose cansada la sien. -Pero no quiero preocupar más a Fluttershy, si se enteran de que se encontró a un potrillo y no notificó a las autorices, es más que probable que le retiren la custodia deforma ipsofacta. Y, si te soy sincera, tampoco quiero que los separen...

Spike resopló.

-Sé que no quieres, pero Fluttershy tiene demasiado con sus animales, y por lo que me has contado cómo le ha cambiado la vida... Tampoco quiero que la separen de él.

Twilight se sorprendió.

-Qué sorpresa, lo estabas pintando todo tan mal que parecía que querías que realmente se llevasen a Little Wish..

-Oye, he oído las historias que habéis contado entre tú y Rainbow. -respondió el dragoncito. -Si Fluttershy es feliz, es suficiente para todos nosotros.

Twilight sonrió y, seguidamente, bostezó.

-Ve a dormir, llevas días sin pegar ojo.

-Yo... -suspiró. -Tienes razón... Buenas noches, Spike.

-Buenas noches.

Mientras tanto, Fluttershy volvía a sufrir aquella pesadilla. La misteriosa y fantasmagórica Pony no dejaba de acosarla, pese a que había pasado un tiempo desde la ultima vez que había sido acosada por ella. De golpe y porrazo, Fluttershy se levantó, jadeando fuertemente mientras oía el leve llanto de Little Wish.

Fluttershy se acercó q su potrillo y lo tomó entre sus cascos y lo acunó, tranquilizándose casi de inmediato, provocando en su madre adoptiva una suave y acogedora sonrisa. Fluttershy lucía cansada, destrozada, echa polvo y falta de que le echaran un casco.

A la mañana siguiente, Fluttershy aún seguía algo cansada, al contrario que el pequeño potrillo, que le pedía su comida acariciando la suavemente en la crin de su cola. Ante el gesto inocente del pequeño potro, Fluttershy sonrió con semblante cansado y se posó suavemente en el suelo frente a él, acariciándole la cabeza.

-Ya va, no te pongas nervioso... -le decía.

Mientras tanto, Spike se aproximaba a la casa de Fluttershy, Twilight le había pedido que vigilase ese día a la pareja, mientras ella quería tener una charla con la princesa Luna sobre el extraño acontecimiento que acosaba a su amiga.

-Creo que Twilight exagera... Es solo una nube... No es como una invasión de Parasprites o la resurrección del rey Sombra.

Antes de darse cuenta, Spike llegó a la puerta de la casa de Fluttershy y, justo antes de poder tocar la puerta, una repentina ráfaga de luz apareció y le empujó hacia el riachuelo cercano,me trataba de Discord, quien había venido de visita. Afortunadamente, como quiera verse, el señor del caos se percató del pequeño dragoncito.

-Vaya Spike, ¿qué haces ahí tirado en el río? -le preguntó. -¿Es que alguien te ha aguado el día? Jejeje.

-Si... Ya... Muy gracioso... -decía saliendo y sacudiéndose el agua. -¿Qué haces aquí, Discord?

-Simple, he venido a visitar a Fluttershy y a Little Wish. -respondió rotundamente el señor del caos.

-¡¿A Little Wish?! ¿Qué perrada tienes en mente?

-Ninguna, ¡woof! -respondió burlón. -Simplemente ese pequeño me adora.

-¡¿Ah, sí?!

-¿Supone un problema para ti, lagartija?

En ese momento, Fluttershy abrió despacio la puerta para la sorpresa de los chicos. Cargaba a Little Wish en un casco, quien los miraba con curiosidad, y ella tenía una cara de agotamiento.

-¿Fluttershy? -preguntaron los dos a la vez.

-Aaahh... Hola chicos... -respondió tras un bostezo.

-¿Qué te ha pasado? -preguntó Spike.

Fluttershy volvió a bostezar.

-Es que apenas he dormido esta noche...

-Menos mal que he venido. -dijo Spike.

Discord lo apartó sujetándole con su cola, haciéndolo a un lado.

-Yo me haré cargo del peque.

El potrillo balbuceó alegre al ver que Discord se acercaba, dejándose tomar entre las garras del draconequss.

-¿Ves Spike? Me adora.

-Si... Ya... ¿Te importaría bajarme?

Ante la petición del dragoncito, Discord chasqueó los penachos de su cola e hizo desaparecer a Spike, solo para hacerlo aparecer al momento a sus pezuñas.

-Bien, bien, Fluttershy, yo me encargaré del renacuajo mientras descansa, mientras que Spike se encarga de las labores domésticas.

-¿Quién te ha dado el mando? -preguntó molesto Spike.

-Chicos, calmaros... -respondió Fluttershy. -No creo que sea necesario que me ayudéis, no quiero causaros molestias.

-No es una molestia. -dijo el dragoncito. -Será un placer echarte una garra.

-Esta bien... Yo... -volvió a bostezar. -Me echaré un ratito a ver si duermo más...

En Canterlot, Twilight le había explicado a Luna lo que vio aquella noche, y lo que Fluttershy le había contado acerca de las extrañas pesadillas que asolaban a su amiga.

-¿Una extraña niebla? No tenía consciencia de ello. -dijo Luna. -Pero es verdad que, desde hace unas noches, no he podido ver los sueños de Fluttershy, era como si algo me guiase a otro sitio.

-¿Quiere decir que algo la ha estado alejando de los sueños de Fluttershy? -preguntó Twilight sorprendida.

-Así es, es una vergüenza para mí, la dueña de la noche, dejarse embaucar por un truco tan estúpido como ese. -dijo Luna avergonzada. -Pero lo raro, es que me guiaba al sueño de un potrillo, rogándome por qué le diera sueños en concretos.

-¿Qué tipo de sueños?

-Pues... No recuerdo. -dijo Luna sorprendida. -Cuando rompe el alba no recuerdo nada de lo que hice tras eso. Es como si no quisiera que me centrase en nada más que ese pequeño.

-¿Recuerda el aspecto de ese potrillo?

-No mucho, en el mundo onírico hasta un potrillo puede verse a sí mismo como su inocente corazón desee, solo recuerdo que la puerta que llevaba a sus sueños estaba muy dañada, estaba llena de parches y remiendos, como si hubiera sufrido. Pobre pequeño... Tan pequeño y tan dolido...

-¿Cree que puede ser del potrillo del que le estoy hablando? -preguntó Twilight con interés.

-Mmm... Es posible, tendríamos que comprobarlo.

-¡Vayamos a Ponyville! -dijo con el corazón en un casco.

-¡Espera, Twilight Sparkle! -le ordenó Luna. -No puedes esperar que realmente deje de atender los sueños de todos solo para corroborar una teoría, ¿verdad?

-Mi amiga está sufriendo, tantas noches en vela y con pesadillas la están consumiendo, ese potrillo es lo mejor que le ha pasado en su vida, y quiero que esa felicidad le dure por siempre.

Luna calló ante las palabras de la joven princesa.

-Bien, pero si la cosa se sigue manteniendo, me temo que tendré que separar a Fluttershy de ese potrillo.

Eso dio un vuelco al corazón de Twilight.

-¿¡Qué!? ¡No hablará en serio!

-Si ese potrillo es el causante de las pesadillas de tu amiga, debo tenerlo bajo vigilancia.

-¡Luna, no puede hacer eso!

-¿Quieres que tu amiga siga en decadencia? ¿Qué las pesadillas y las noches en vela la consuman?

Twilight no supo que responder, bajando la cabeza.

-Te prometo que haré lo que pueda, pero no puedo hacer más, vamos.

-Si...

Mientras tanto, en la cabaña de Fluttershy, ella dormía mientras que, entre Discord y Spike mantenían distraído al pequeño potrillo.

-Ven con papi Discord, renacuajo. -le decía mientras Little Wish se acercaba torpemente.

-¿Papi Discord? -dijo Spike con cierto recelo.

-Ya sabes que me tiene mucho cariño.

-Dadá...

Ambos quedaron sorprendidos al oír al pequeño, tanto que se quedaron mirándolo estupefactos. Little Wish permanecía sentado frente a Discord meneando un poco su pequeña cola dorada mientras sonreía a Discord.

-¿Qué has...?

-Dadá... -repitió el potrillo mirando a Discord.

-¡Me ha llamado papá! -dijo Discord pletórico de emoción.

En ese momento Spike le tapó la boca, evitando así que Fluttershy despertase por el escándalo.

-Vigila tu volumen, Fluttershy está hecha polvo. -le recriminó Spike.

-¡Oh! Si, por supuesto. -respondió Discord. -Es solo que... Bueno...

-¿Si?

-Pues... Que nunca nadie me había llamado papá antes, y no esperaba que sucediera nunca.

-Bueno, a lo mejor es comprensible.

En ese momento, Fluttershy comenzaba a desperezarse, estirando sus alas para desperezarse.

-Me... Me he quedado dormida...

-¡Mira Fluttershy, me ha llamado papá! -dijo Discord alocado.

-¿Mmm...? Perdona, ¿qué dices? Aún ando medio dormida. -contestaba Fluttershy rascándose un ojo.

-Dadá... -dijo Little Wish.

Fluttershy se sorprendió enormemente al oírle, abriendo sus ojos de par en par. El pequeño volvió a decir esa palabra mirando hacia Discord.

-Dadá...

-Madre mía... -dijo con una sonrisa la pegaso amarilla. -¡Cree que eres su papá!

-¡¿Verdad?! ¡Me siento tontamente feliz! -decía Discord jugueteando con el pequeño.

-Si lo sé hoy no vengo. -dijo Spike para sí mismo.

En ese momento, comenzaron a llamar a la puerta, cosa que sorprendió a los tres.

-¿Quién será? -dijo Fluttershy mientras se levantaba y se aproximaba a la puerta.

Al abrirla, Fluttershy se sorprendió enormemente al ver que se trataba de la joven princesa Luna, quien iba acompañada de un reducido grupo de guardias reales y de Twilight.

-Prin-princesa Luna, ¿qué os trae por aquí?

-He oído que tienes ciertos problemas para dormir, y que pasas las noches en vela. -le respondió. -Así que he venido a solucionar el problema.

Luna accedió al interior de la cabaña, seguida de Twilight. La atención de Luna fue captada inmediatamente por el pequeño potrillo, que la miraba sorprendido.

-Así que éste es el potrillo en cuestión. -dijo Luna. -Hola, chiquitín.

Little Wish se sintió incómodo ante la mirada de Luna, tanto que se agitó para irse de ahí de entre las garras de Discord. Fluttershy no tardó en tomarlo entre sus cascos y abrazarlo para calmarlo.

-Tranquilo, tranquilo... -le decía suavemente Fluttershy mientras le acariciaba el lomo.

-Veo que ese potrillo tiene miedo.

-No se lo tome a mal, princesa. -dijo Fluttershy disculpándose ante Luna.

-No te preocupes, pero ese potrillo me preocupa.

-¿Por qué?

Luna tomó aire.

-Desde que lo tienes contigo no hay noche en la que no tengas pesadillas, ¿verdad?

Fluttershy asintió.

-Si, pero... ¿Qué tiene eso que ver?

-No lo sabemos, pero si es por su culpa tendríamos que separarte de él.

El corazón de Fluttershy dio un vuelco de la impresión.

-Tengo que dormiros a ambos para comprobarlo, así que por favor, iros a dormir.

-Pe... Pero si aún es de tarde. -dijo con cierto respeto. -¿No preferiría un tentempié vespertino?

-Fluttershy, por favor. -le pidió Twilight.

Fluttershy suspiró, y accedió.

-Está bien...

-Gracias por entenderlo, Fluttershy. -dijo Luna.

Fluttershy guió a todos hacia su cuarto, una vez reunidos, lo primero que hizo fue acunar entre sus cascos a Little Wish cantándole una nana.

-Calla, chiquitín, es hora de dormir cielin, calla, chiquitín, es hora de soñar...

-¿Qué hace? -preguntó Spike.

-Little Wish se relaja cuando Fluttershy le canta esa nana. -le respondió Twilight.

Casi en nada, Little Wish comenzó a bostezar, quedándose adormilado entre los cascos y el pecho de la joven pegaso. Tras darle un beso en la frente, Fluttershy acomodó al pequeño en su cuna y lo acurrucó, parecía preocupada por lo que fuera a pasar. Luna posó su casco en Fluttershy para intentar calmarla.

-Tranquila, querida Fluttershy. -le dijo con voz tranquila.

-No sé...

Dicho eso, Fluttershy se acostó en la cama y no tardó mucho en cerrar los ojos.

-Twilight, escucha. -le dijo Luna. -Ahora me sumergiré en los sueños de ambos. Pase lo que pase, no intervengas, ¿de acuerdo?

Twilight asintió.

-Si es verdad lo de esa niebla morada que la atosiga, tendré que tomar medidas.

-¿Niebla? -preguntó Discord.

Antes dd poder decir nada más, el cuerno de Luna comenzó a brillar, del mismo se extendieron dos finos y brillantes hilos de luz que se posaron sobre las frentes de Fluttershy y Little Wish.

Tras un instante, que para Luna fueron segundos, la princesa de la noche se encontró frente a dos puertas, una mellada y con remiendos, y la otra era exactamente igual a la de la cabaña de Fluttershy, salvo que era de color verde turquesa y con varias pegatinas de mariposas idénticas a las de su Cutie Mark.

-Ya he llegado, vamos a ver...

Luna se aproximó a la puerta que se dirigía a los sueños de Fluttershy pero, en ese momento, algo le decía que debía ir a la otra puerta, sin saber por qué, Luna se aproximó a la maltrecha puerta y la abrió, ahí pudo ver al pequeño Little Wish hecho un ovillo en mitad de la oscuridad.

-Pobre potrillo...

Apiadándose de la pequeña criatura, Luna comenzó a crear un mundo para él, era como el gran jardín de la casa de Fluttershy, lleno de los animalitos que vivían en las cercanías y un gran corral lleno de los animales que vivan ahí. Entusiasmado, el pequeño potrillo comenzó a corretear por el inmenso campo, persiguiendo y siendo seguido por los animales.

Mientras tanto, Fluttershy se encontraba en lo que, a su parecer, era la sala del hospital de Ponyville, oscura y tenebrosa, como si estuviera abandonado, las luces parpadeaban y se podía oír el goteo del agua de las varias salas. Fluttershy estaba aterrada, no quería avanzar a donde fuera que le llevase aquel pasillo, así pues, observó a su alrededor a ver si encontraba una ventana.

Al encontrarla, voló con todos sus fuerzas hacia ella y, tras cruzarla, se vio de nuevo donde empezó. Cada vez estaba más asustada, y su miedo se acrecentó al comenzar a oír un extraño arañazo por el otro lado del pasillo.

-¿Qui-quien anda ahí? -dijo con la voz temblorosa.

Mientras tanto, Luna se encargaba de que el sueño del potrillo fuera lo más feliz y apacible posible, hasta que una extraña Pony de color tostado y las crines anaranjadas se acercó a él. Al percatarse de su presencia, Little Wish se detuvo en seco, mirando con preocupación a aquella Pony.

La extraña Pony le sonrió con calidez y acercó su casco al pequeño, diciéndole con voz melosa:

-Ven, mi chiquitín...

Asustado, Little Wish dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, cosa que desconcertó a la Pony que se encontraba frente a él. Luna comenzó a sacudirse la cabeza, como si comenzase a reaccionar.

-¿Qué...? -decía Luna como medio ida.

-Mi niño, no... No te alejes... -decía aquella voz cada vez más espectral.

Little Wish comenzó a temblar mientras se intentaba alejar más de aquella Pony.

-Por favor... No te alejes... -decía con una voz más temblorosa.

Las lágrimas comenzaban a brotar de Little Wish, temblando cada vez más. Finalmente, rompió en llanto.

-¡Mawá! ¡Mawá! -decía.

El paisaje de su alrededor comenzó a cambiar, apareciendo imágenes de sus recuerdos con Fluttershy, cosa que sorprendió a Luna y atormentó a la extraña Pony que comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa.

-No... No... No, no, no ¡no! -decía. -¡Tú eres mi pequeño! No me hagas esto... Por favor...

Little Wish se volvió a alejar, llamando a Fluttershy. A la vez, más imágenes y recuerdos con Fluttershy se dibujaban.

-Esa Pony... Te aleja de mí... -decía esa Pony misteriosa. -La apartaré de ti... A la fuerza.

Dicho eso, desapareció para sorpresa de Luna. Asustado, Little Wish comenzó llamar a gritos a Fluttershy.

-¡Mawá! -decía mientras lloraba.

Luna intentó atravesar la puerta que conectaba con el sueño de Fluttershy, pero algo se lo impedía. Mientras tanto, Fluttershy se percató de la débil voz de Little Wish a través de las paredes.

-¿Little Wish...?

Al oírle, Fluttershy trató de ir tras él, pero algo la sujetaba, unas cadenas la mantenían quieta en el lugar, sin poder moverse ni tan siquiera un poco, mientras que el extraño sonido metálico se aproximaba a ella cada vez más y más.

El corazón de Fluttershy comenzaba a latir con más fuerza mientras veía aquella figura acercarse a ella. Sus patas tenían atadas algunas jeringas y bisturíes en sus cascos, que sonaban a media que se acercaban.

-¿Qué quieres de mí?

La Pony se detuvo en el pasillo durante unos segundos, y la calma sé bien interrumpida por un grito histérico.

-¡Mi hijo! -gritaba con eco fantasmal

Unas larguísimas vendas comenzaron a rodear el cuello de Fluttershy, ahogándola mientras sus ojos no paraban de llorar, llena de miedo. A duras penas, podía respirar, pero podía decir con esfuerzo:

-Li... ttle... Wish... -decía.

Little Wish llamaba con más fuerza a Fluttershy, llorando cada vez más fuerte, tanto que el mundo a su alrededor comenzaba a desmoronarse, cosa que sorprendió a Luna. Una pequeña brecha se desmoronó y, a través de ella, pudo ver a Fluttershy, corriendo mientras lloraba a hacia ella.

-¡Mawá!

Sin apenas aire para responder, Fluttershy intentó alcanzar a su potrillo, pero la figura espectral se lo impedía. El suelo se levantaba para impedir pasar al pequeño, Fluttershy intentaba alcanzarle, pero tampoco podía. El pequeño potrillo lloraba asustado mientras que Fluttershy podía sentir como si la vida se le estuviera escapando.

En ese momento, Luna intervino echando atrás la figura espectral.

-¡Aléjate! -le exigía la princesa de la noche. -¡No te acerques a ella!

Luna cortó las ligaduras del cuello y las cadenas de las patas de Fluttershy, tras librarse, la joven pegaso corrió hacia su pequeño potrillo, abrazándolo.

-Mawá... -decía Little Wish llorando y abrazando a Fluttershy

-Tranquilo mi vida... Ya estoy aquí... No llores..

Luna se mantenía firme ante la extraña y fantasmagórica Pony que se encontraba frente a ella, gruñendo y agazapada.

-¡¿Quién eres tú?! -preguntó Luna.

-Quién sea no cambia lo que esa Pony es, una ladrona. -respondió.

Fluttershy se sorprendió al percibir la conversación.

-¡Te ordeno que te alejes de ella!

La figura espectral se disipaba poco a poco y, junto a ella, los sueños de Fluttershy y Little Wish. En ese momento, Fluttershy se despertó del sobresalto, con un pequeño grito mientras recuperaba el aire y se llevaba los cascos al cuello.

-¡¿Fluttershy, estás bien?! -dijo Twilight sorprendida del sobre salto de su amiga.

Casi a la vez, Little Wish comenzó a llorar débilmente, gimoteando y empapando su rostro en lágrimas. De un salto, Fluttershy se lanzó hacia él, tenía miedo del estado del pequeño, lo tomo con cuidado y lo abrazó contra ella.

-Ya mi chiquitín, por favor, no llores... No llores... -le decía con la voz temblorosa.

-¿Qué ha pasado? -preguntó Spike tan sorprendido como Twilight.

-Un espectro. -respondió Luna.

Todos miraban sorprendidos a la princesa Luna.

-¿Un espectro? -preguntó Spike.

-Es lo que se genera cuando el alma de un Pony está atado a este mundo. -explicaba Twilight. -Pero... Creía que eso eran leyendas, cuentos para que los potrillos se portasen bien.

-Son reales. -contestó Luna. -Y me temo que está ligado a ese pequeño.

Todos miraban a la pareja. Fluttershy miró de reojo asustada a todos sin dejar de abrazar a su pequeño bebé, quien estaba muerto de miedo.

-¿Qué pasa? -dijo Fluttershy sin comprender.

Luna se acercó a ella con decisión en su mirada.

-Lo siento Fluttershy, pero debo llevarme a este pequeño.

En ese instante, Fluttershy sintió como si el mundo se deteniendo en ese mismo momento.

-¿Qué...? -dijo con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Luna, debe haber... -decía Twilight.

-Te dije que no podía prometerte nada, Twilight Sparkle. -contestó Luna. -El espectro está ligado a ese potrillo, y está dispuesto a hacerle realmente daño a Fluttershy por él.

Fluttershy no podía creerse lo que estaba pasando.

-Luna, te lo suplico, no... -le rogaba Fluttershy.

-Lo siento Fluttershy, pero es por tu bien.

Luna intentó acercarse a Little Wish, el cual, al ver que se le acercaba para tomarlo entre sus cascos, lloró más fuerte aferrándose a Fluttershy. Al verle asustado, la joven pegaso alzó el vuelo para que Luna no le arrebatase al pequeño.

-¡Fluttershy! -dijo Luna sorprendido.

-¡No puedo! -contestó nerviosa la joven pegaso.

En ese momento, Twilight usó su magia sobre su amiga para detenerla en una burbuja, Fluttershy no se creía que su amiga hubiera hecho eso.

-Twilight...

Con vergüenza en su rostro, Twilight apartó la cara apenada de su amiga.

-Lo siento Fluttershy... -dijo con un nudo en su voz. -No quería llegar a esto, hubiera querido que esto no pasase.

Luna usó su magia para tomar con cuidado a Little Wish de los cascos de Fluttershy, por raro que prefiera, Luna también dibujaba un semblante triste y apenado en su rostro mientras el pequeño potrillo se zarandeaba, queriendo volver con Fluttershy.

Fluttershy se mostraba más nerviosa, pero no tanto como el pequeño potrillo, que hacía lo imposible por ir con ella.

-Te prometo que este pequeñín estará bien vigilado. -decía Luna.

-No, Luna, por favor... -suplicaba Fluttershy.

En ese momento, Little Wish rompió a llorar con fuerza, fue entonces que la casa entera comenzó a temblar, cada segundo más fuerte. Todo se empezó a volver más oscuro pese a que el sol brillaba por la ventana, los muebles comenzaban a agitarse y a moverse hacia ellos, como si un truco de Discord se tratase.

-¡¿Éste es un truco tuyo, Discord?! -preguntó Spike.

-¡Por mis cuernos que no! -respondió.

Los sillones comenzaban a mostrar fauces de forma intimidante, los tablones del suelo se levantaban y comenzaban a agitarse como si fueran serpientes y, al fondo de la sala, una figura fantasmal, con una mirada de rojo intenso se dejó ver.

-El espectro... -dijo Luna.

-¡Fuera! -exigió el espectro.

-¿Qué nos vayamos? -dijo Spike. -¡Está es la casa de Fluttershy!

-¡Fuera! -repitió haciendo que la cabaña entera temblase.

Los animales huían despavoridos mientras todo temblaba con fuerza, en ese momento, el espectro atacó a Luna y le arrebató al pequeño de sus cascos. El espectro se elevó sobre sus cabezas y acaricio al pequeño, que lloraba. El espectro, comenzó a cantarle la nana que Fluttershy le cantaba para tranquilizarle, no sólo la cantaba, si no que imitaba la voz de Fluttershy.

-Calla, chiquitín, es hora de dormir cielín... Calma, chiquitín, es hora de soñar... -cantaba el espectro.

-Esa es... -decía Twilight llena de asombro.

-Mi voz... -terminaba Fluttershy aún más sorprendida.

Little Wish quedó dormido tras la nana.

-¡Little Wish! -decía Fluttershy.

El espectro, lleno de ira, miró a todos.

-¡Fuera! -gritó.

Los serpenteantes tablones sujetaban con fuerza a todos los huéspedes de la cabaña, arrojándolos fuera uno a uno, la última en quedar fue Fluttershy, a quien el espectro se acercó, musitando en voz baja y penetrante.

-Ladrona...

-¿Yo? -decía Fluttershy temblando del miedo y sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-¡No te acerques a mí bebé!

-¡Tu bebé estaba abandonado en el ayuntamiento! Espera... ¿Edén?

El espectro se sorprendió y aflojó su fuerza hacia Fluttershy, pero tras reponerse, la arrojó fuera de la cabaña por la puerta. Afortunadamente, Discord la atrapó al vuelo, evitando que se hiciera daño.

-¿Discord? -dijo Fluttershy sorprendida.

-¿Estás bien, Fluttershy? -le preguntó.

Sin poder aguantarlo ya, Fluttershy se lanzó a él llorando sin parar, gritando desgarrada por el dolor de haber perdido a su potrillo.

Twilight intentó acercarse para ayudar a su amiga, pero Luna la detuvo.

-Déjala, Twilight. -le dijo.

-Pero...

-No es el mejor momento. -le respondió. -Déjala que se desahogue.

Esa tarde, todo Ponyville pudo oír el llanto de dolor de Fluttershy, acercándose lentos y distantes a la dolorida pegaso sin poder hacer nada para calmar el racional llanto desgarrado, Fluttershy estaba experimentando la pérdida de su hijo, el hijo que le cambio la vida, el pequeño deseo de Fluttershy.


	7. El dolor de una madre

**El dolor de una madre.**

Tras perder a su pequeño potro, Fluttershy se sentía rota e inútil, llevaba horas inmóvil con la mirada perdida y sentada. Con la ayuda de Discord, Twilight la llevó a su castillo, avisando a las demás y explicando lo que sucedió.

-Sigo sin creerme que un espectro haya, no sólo echado a Fluttershy de su casa, si no que le haya arrebatado a su bebé. -decía Rarity incrédula.

-¿Cómo está Fluttershy? -preguntó Applejack.

Twilight no supo que responder, solo bajó la mirada y la cara con semblante triste y llena de culpa.

-La culpa es mía... -acabó por decir. -Le prometí que no la separaría de Little Wish... Y al final...

-Eh, tranquila. -le dijo Rainbow. -Nadie se esperaba que un espectro apareciera.

-No es solo el espectro. -le respondió la joven princesa. -Luna iba a llevarse a Little Wish para que Fluttershy no sufriera de esas pesadillas, y ni siquiera me opuse, ¿qué clase de amiga soy que rompe sus promesas?

Todas callaron.

-No merezco ser la amiga de Fluttershy. -volvió a decir llena de culpa.

-Ibas a hacer lo mejor por ella. -le dijo Applejack.

-Lo mejor que le ha pasado a Fluttershy era ese potrillo. -le respondió. -Vosotras habéis visto su cara cuando estaba con él, le brillaba aún estando cansada.

-Tiene razón. -dijo Rainbow. -Lo hemos visto.

-Deberías contarnos más, ¿qué pasó en la cabaña? -preguntó Rarity.

Twilight no supo que responder.

-No lo sé, la última en salir de ella fue Fluttershy, pero no ha dicho nada tras eso.

-¿Y dónde está ahora? -preguntó Pinkie.

-Está en la habitación. -respondió. -Discord y Spike están tratando de animarla, pero no creo que hayan conseguido nada.

En la habitación, Fluttershy se encontraba sentada en una de las camas de invitadas que tenía Twilight para sus amigas, tenía la cabeza gacha y las orejas caídas, sus ojos estaba empapados y rojizos, y su melena cubría su rostro.

-Vamos, Fluttershy... -le decía Spike. -Habla, por favor.

Fluttershy no respondía, era como si estuviera dormida o inconsciente.

-Me duele verla así. -dijo Discord. -En otra ocasiones con hacerle algunas cucamonas bastaba para subirle el ánimo, pero ahora...

-No puedo ni imaginarme el dolor que siente... -dijo Spike. -Habría que meterse en su pellejo.

-Mmm...

Era como si Discord tramase algo.

-¡Ni se te ocurra! No es el mejor momento.

-Oh... Aguafiestas... -respondió Discord.

Por un pequeño segundo, se pudo oír gimotear a Fluttershy. Cuando quisieron darse cuenta, tanto Spike como Discord se percataron que las lágrimas goteaban de su rostro, produciendo un pequeño charco en el suelo.

-Fluttershy... -comentó Spike.

Mientras, Twilight no dejaba de sentirse culpable de lo sucedido, si tan solo no hubiera hablado con Luna la felicidad de Fluttershy hubiera sido más duradera. La culpa y el arrepentimiento la carcomían por dentro, incluso llegó a pensar si sentiría el mismo dolor que Fluttershy si hubiera sido ella a quien el destino hubiera unido al pequeño potrillo.

-Jamás podré entender tu dolor del todo, Fluttershy... -se decía a sí misma en la soledad del balcón.

La calma de la noche se vio rota por un fuerte aleteo de alas que se aproximaban a ella, seguido de un par de golpes secos. Al darse la vuelta, pudo ver a la princesa Luna.

-Luna... -dijo sin mucho alivio la joven princesa.

-Buenas noches, Twilight Sparkle. -contestó ella.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí? -le preguntó. -Si venís a echarme la bronca, no te preocupes, ya me estoy auto flagelando.

Luna guardó silencio unos segundos y soltó y largo suspiro.

-¿Tú también te sientes culpable? -le preguntó.

Esa pregunta sorprendió a Twilight, ¿Luna también se sentía mal?

-Si te digo la verdad, hubiera preferido hacer cualquier cosa antes que intentar separar a una Pony de su hijo. -le dijo. -Tu no viste lo que yo en los sueños de ambos, Twilight, aquel espectro estaba dispuesto a matar a Fluttershy.

Las orejas de Twilight se irguieron al escuchar las palabras de Luna.

-Tenias que haberla visto en su sueño, tenía las patas encadenadas y el cuello rodeado por vendas que la asfixiaban, sus ojos estaban asustados y llenos de lágrimas... No podía moverse ni escaparse...

Twilight no podía creerse lo que Luna le contaba.

-Sin embargo, pudo escuchar al potrillo llamándola desesperado y luchar para intentar calmarlo.

-¿Fluttershy? ¿Fluttershy luchó por Little Wish? -decía sin creérselo.

Luna solo asintió en respuesta.

-Cuando tuve que separarlos me sentí culpable, ¿quién era yo para separar a una familia? -dijo. -Pero si no lo hubiera hecho, tarde o temprano el espectro habría hecho algo con tu amiga, y Little Wish se habría quedado solo otra vez...

-Luna, ¿sabes de quién puede ser ese espectro?

Luna negó.

-No lo sé... Pero tal vez sea la madre de ese potrillo.

-¿Su madre? -dijo sorprendida.

-Es posible que a su madre le pasase algo, pero se sentía mal por dejar solo a su pequeño, y su espíritu haya vuelto en forma de espectro para cuidarle. -explicaba Luna. -Tal vez el shock de ver a su hijo en cascos de otra Pony la enloqueció e hizo perder la razón, era como una bestia salvaje.

-Fluttershy ha aguanto un infierno solo por el pequeño Little Wish... -se dijo sorprendida. -Con el miedo que suele tener a estas cosas, ha tenido que reunir un gran valor para dejarlo todo atrás y preocuparse por él.

-No siempre tomamos las mejores decisiones, Twilight Sparkle. -expuso Luna. -Y yo lo sé mejor que nadie...

Twilight alzó las orejas.

-Fluttershy es el mejor ejemplo de valor... -dijo. -Aguantó el infierno que ese espectro le hizo pasar, hizo lo imposible por Little Wish... ¿Quién se cree ese espectro que es?

-¿No lo he dicho? Su madre. -respondió Luna.

-¡No me refiero a eso! -dijo. -Ese espectro no tiene ningún derecho a echarla de su casa. Quisiera hablar con ella... Pero está destrozada...

Luna pensó por unos instantes.

-Tal vez haya alguna manera. -dijo la princesa de la noche. -Si la hacemos dormir podemos intentar hablar con ella.

-¿Podemos?

-No es complicado, es más fácil de lo que crees.

-Intentémoslo.

Tras un rato Luna y Twilight llegaron a la habitación. Esto tomó por sorpresa a Discord y Spike, quienes cuidaban de una inmóvil y lamentable Fluttershy.

-Vaya, princesa Luna... -dijo Discord con cierta desconfianza. -Que agradable sorpresa...

-Discord...

-De repente se ha tensando el ambiente. -le dijo Spike a Twilight.

-Creo que Discord está molesto con Luna por lo que hizo. -le respondió Twilight al pequeño dragón.

-Discord, por favor, aparta, necesito hablar con Fluttershy. -le decía Luna.

-¿Cómo la vez que dijiste que ibas a ayudarla y la ibas a separar del renacuajo? -replicó el señor del caos. -Deja que lo dude.

-Discord, no es el momento. -dijo Twilight.

-No me vengas ahora con reprimendas, princesa. -le respondía Discord. -¿Tú te haces llamar su amiga después de lo ocurrido? Y yo era el monstruo...

-¡Discord, detente! -le dijo Luna.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral mientras que Luna y Discord se miraban sin apartar la vista el uno del otro.

-Quieres mucho a ese pequeño, ¿no es cierto? -le preguntó Luna.

-Más que a nada, le quiero tanto como a Fluttershy... -le respondió. -Me llamó papá...

-Si eso es cierto, por favor, deja que hable con Fluttershy.

-Sé más por viejo que por señor del caos. ¿Cómo me vas a asegurar que así será?

-Por qué te doy mi palabra.

Discord silenció un rato antes de ceder.

-Más te vale traérmelos de vuelta...

-Eso pienso hacer. -respondió Luna.

La princesa de la noche se aproximó a la inmóvil Fluttershy junto a Twilight, entonces, esta última, se acercó a su amiga y le apartó un poco su caída melena que cubría su rostro, viendo las manchas en el mismo dejadas por los suecos de sus lágrimas.

-En seguida vamos, Fluttershy. -le dijo a su amiga.

El cuerno de Luna comenzó a brillar tenuemente, y de la punta rogaron dos haces de luz que conectaban con el mismo. Uno se posó sobre la frente de Twilight y el otro se posó sobre la de Fluttershy y, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, tanto Twilight como Luna se encontraron en el pasillo de las puertas de los sueños.

-¿Dónde estamos? -preguntó Twilight.

-En el mundo onírico. -respondió Luna. -Es donde los sueños están conectados conmigo.

Miles de puertas comenzaron a correr desde el infinito alrededor de ambas princesas, como si estuvieran trayendo la adecuada. Hasta un pequeño periodo de tiempo las puertas siguieron corriendo, hasta que, finalmente, una puerta verdosa de madera, que tenía pintada unas mariposas rosas en ella se detuvo frente a ellas.

-¿Esta es...?

-Así es, la puerta de los sueños de Fluttershy. -contestó Luna. -¿Lista?

Twilight asintió. Luna abrió la puerta de Fluttershy despacio, no había nada, solo oscuridad.

-¿Pero... Esto? -se preguntaba Twilight.

-Sigue siendo el subconsciente de Fluttershy. -respondió Luna. -Tiene que estar en algún sitio.

Twilight comenzó a apreciar un pequeño sonido como si de un gimoteo se tratase.

-Luna, ¿oyes eso?

Luna intentó agudizar el oído, logrando percibirlo.

-Si, es débil, pero se oye. -respondió.

-Creo que viene de frente.

Luna hizo que su cuerno brillase más intensamente, para su sorpresa, ambas princesa se toparon con una Fluttershy que lloraba tendida en el suelo, rodeada de unos matojos de espinos. Rápidamente, Twilight corrió hacia su amiga.

-¡Fluttershy! Soy yo, Twilight. -le dijo.

-No te me acerques... -dijo entre sollozos. -No puedo ver a nadie..

Twilight sintió congoja en su pecho.

-Fluttershy, estamos aquí para hablar contigo.

-¿De la misma manera que fuiste a hablar con Luna? -preguntó con tono serio.

Twilight dejó caer sus orejas.

-Y nunca me arrepentiré más en mi vida que de haber cometido ese error. -dijo. -Te hice mucho daño... No quería, Fluttershy...

Era como si Fluttershy la escuchase.

-No merezco que me llames amiga tuya...

Fluttershy corrió a abrazarla con todas sus fuerza mientras lloraba.

-¿Fluttershy?

-¡No quiero que dejes de ser mi amiga! -dijo gritando mientras lloraba. -¡Por favor, Twilight, no me dejes sola...!

Sin aguantar sus lágrimas, Twilight la estrechó entre sus cascos, abrazándola fuertemente.

-Lo siento mucho Fluttershy... Estoy orgullosa de ser lista, pero he sido una tonta... -decía Twilight.

-¡No digas eso! -le respondió. -Yo fui una cabezona por creer que podía sola... No pude... Pero quiero con todo mi corazón a mi potrillo... Lo quiero de vuelta...

Fluttershy no podía parar de llorar por ello. Twilight le acariciaba la espalda para calmarla.

-Fluttershy, Luna me dijo lo que pasaste por culpa de ese espectro. -le decía. -Me has sorprendido... No esperaba que fueras tan valiente.

-Tenía que serlo... Por Little Wish... -respondió Fluttershy. -Me necesitaba, y no podía fallarle...

-Y más que nunca te necesita. -le dijo Twilight. -Por favor, reacciona, Little Wish está siendo vigilado por un espectro y no deja que nadie se acerque a tu casa, es más, les arroja todo lo que alcance.

-Debes ser consciente, Fluttershy. -le dijo Luna.

-Luna... -dijo Fluttershy sorprendida mientras se postraba.

Luna alzó su cabeza con cuidado, levantándola.

-No te postres, pequeña Fluttershy. -dijo. -Yo también debo pedirte perdón.

Fluttershy se sorprendió aún más.

-Si hubiera sido posible, hubiese preferido no haber hecho lo que hice.

-Lo hizo por intentar ayudarnos.

-No es excusa. -le respondió. -¿Quién soy yo para separar a una madre de su hijo?

Fluttershy no tuvo respuesta a la pregunta de l princesa.

-Exacto, no soy nadie... Pero tú... Tú has conseguido que ese potrillo te ame como su madre.

-¡Tiene razón! -dijo Twilight. -¿Recuerdas cuál fue su primera palabra?

Fluttershy se ruborizó al escucharlo, sonriendo de manera bobalicona.

-Si... Me llamó mamá. -respondió.

-Exacto, para Little Wish eres su madre, y eso no lo cambiará ningún espectro. -dijo animosa Twilight.

Fluttershy parecía feliz de escuchar esas palabras.

-Han sido unos meses en los que te he visto más feliz que nunca, no te rindas.

-No lo haré. -dijo Fluttershy. -Salvaré a Little Wish por mis propios medios.

-Así se habla, Fluttershy. -dijo Twilight.

-Si me permitís, de momento será mejor que sigáis con el sueño. -dijo Luna. -Hoy has sufrido mucho, descansa y por la mañana ve a por él con fuerzas renovadas.

-Eso haré. Gracias, princesas.

Fuera del sueño, el cuerpo de Fluttershy cayó sobre la cama. Preocupados, Discord y Spike se acercaron a ella para corroborarse de que estaba bien, se llevaron una grata sorpresa al verla sonreír.

-Esta... ¿Sonriendo? -dijo Discord estupefacto.

-Eso parece. -respondió Spike.

Luna y Twilight salieron del trance que supuso indagar en el subconsciente de Fluttershy, llamando la atención de los chicos.

-¿Qué ha pasado? -preguntó Spike.

-¿Se ha solucionado? -preguntó Discord.

-Más o menos si. -respondió Twilight. -Se encuentra mejor, y decidida... Mañana iremos a salvar a Little Wish.

-¿Crees que será seguro? -preguntó el pequeño dragón. -Ese espectro parecía furioso.

-Lo enfrentaremos, Fluttershy lo enfrentará. -dijo Twilight con convicción.

-De momento, debemos dejarla descansar. -dijo Luna.

-Desde luego, vamos, todos fuera. -decía Discord mientras les iba sacando de la habitación.

Fluttershy dormía apaciblemente, con el recuerdo de Little Wish en su mente. Deseaba salvarlo, sin importarle si su vida estuviera en peligro o no, solo quería volver a ver la dulce sonrisa de su hijo de nuevo a la vez que por su risita inocente.

Mientras tanto en la cabaña, el espectro mantenía a Little Wish en un dulce y duradero sueño del cual no despertaría, mientras una y otra vez la nana de Fluttershy.

-Calla chiquitín, es hora de dormir, cielín... Calla chiquitín, es hora de soñar...


	8. Edén

Edén

Tras un larga noche de descanso, en la que Fluttershy y Twilight pudieron hablar y desahogarse, esta primera se sentía decidida a ir a buscar a Little Wish a su casa, de la cual, fue desalojada por un espectro. Sin tan siquiera desayunar, Fluttershy se dirigió hacia su casa, seguida de Twilight, Spike, Discord, la princesa Luna y el resto de sus amigas.

El ambiente desde la cercanía era lúgubre y aterrador, los animales que habitaban los alrededores huían y estaban aterrados a la periferia de la cabaña.

-No sólo mi casa, ha echado también a los animalitos. -dijo Fluttershy.

-Esto es pasarse. -dijo Rarity sorprendida. -No entiendo por qué quiere lejos a los animales.

-Simplemente quiere alejar a todos del bebé. -comentó Luna. -No quiere que nada ni nadie los moleste.

-Es una auténtica locura... -dijo Applejack.

-De eso sé un rato. -comentó Discord.

Sin avisar, Fluttershy comenzó a andar hacia su casa, decidida a ir por su hijo. Las casas de los pájaros comenzaban a zarandearse, arrojando los frutos de los árboles y alguna rama gruesa, obligando a la pegaso a cubrirse con sus alas.

-¡Fluttershy! -decían todas asombradas.

Las ramas no dejaban de llover, hasta alguna que otra piedra le empezaban a lanzar. Fue en ese momento cuando Twilight, para proteger a su amiga, se interpuso levantando un escudo de magia. Fluttershy estaba sorprendida, no esperaba que su amiga se lanzase por ella.

-¿Twilight? -dijo casi sin palabras.

-¡Ve! -le respondió. -¡Nosotras te protegeremos!

Fluttershy corrió nuevamente hacia su casa, sus amigas le ayudaban a esquivar las andanadas de madera y follaje que caían por ella, Rainbow las coceaba junto con Applejack, Pinkie las empujaba, Rarity las apartaba y Twilight las fulminaba.

En cuanto llegaron a la casa, Rainbow tiró la puerta al suelo, permitiendo así que las chicas entrasen. La cabaña de Fluttershy lucia tenebrosa y lúgubre, parecía totalmente abandonada y daba cierto miedo.

-Santo cielo... Ese espectro ha dejado tu casa irreconocible. -quejaba Rarity.

Las chicas observaron cómo, casi de inmediato, Fluttershy andaba nerviosa buscando a Little Wish por todas partes.

-¡Little Wish! -le llamaba gritando todo lo que podía mientras intentaba encontrarlo. -¡Little Wish!

-Fluttershy, tranquila, estamos aquí para buscarlo entre todas. -contestó Twilight.

Fluttershy respiraba agitada para intentar mantener la calma, pero no podía evitar que su corazón latiera con fuerza por ello, ardía en deseos de poder reunirse con su amado potrillo.

-¿Dónde puede estar ese espectro? -preguntó Applejack inspeccionando un poco a sus lados.

-Tal vez esté en la habitación de arriba. -comentó Rarity.

-¡Es hora de enseñarle a ese espectro quien manda. -continuó Rainbow.

Las seis intentaban subir las escaleras de la cabaña pero, estas, comenzaron a tambalearse, provocando que todas, a excepción de Rainbow, cayeran hacia abajo.

-¡Fluttershy, Twilight, entiendo que las demás caigan, pero vosotras tenéis alas, usadlas! -quejaba la pegaso cerúlea.

-Tiene razón, así evitaremos...

Antes de poder terminar su frase, Fluttershy alzó el vuelo caso de inmediato, era como si fuera tan rápida como Rainbow.

-¡¿Pero qué...?! -dijo Rainbow asombrada por la rapidez de su amiga.

-¡Muévete Rainbow! -le dijo Twilight empujándola suavemente.

Fluttershy se adentró en el pasillo del piso superior, pero lo que vio no era la casa que ella recordaba, donde seguía de cerca a Little Wish para que no se hiciera daño con los barrotes de la escalera, no... Era grotesco, oscuro e infinito, el poder de aquel espectro distorsionaba la realidad de una manera brutal.

-¡Flutteshy! -decía Twilight llegando con Rainbow

-¿Qué es todo esto? -se preguntaba Rainbow.

-Mi... Mi casa... -decía Fluttershy asombrada. -Es aterradora...

Sin esperarlo, y pese al miedo que tenía Fluttershy, la joven pegaso comenzaba a andar a delante entre los quejumbroso tablones de su pasillo.

-Fluttershy... -decía Twilight sin creerse el valor que su amiga mostraba.

Fluttershy caminaba despacio, poco a poco comenzaba a oír menos a sus amigas y más el silencio sepulcral de cualquier campo santo. Fluttershy comenzaba a escuchar ruidos metálicos ser arrastrados por el suelo mientras avanzaba, cosa que la hizo detenerse y alzar la cabeza, pudo ver la figura espectral de una gran yegua atada por cadenas del cuello. Paralizada por el miedo, Fluttershy la miraba desde abajo a sus ojos blancos y vacíos.

-Largo... -decía el espectro con voz de ultra tumba. -No te quiero aquí...

Fluttershy se sintió achantada durante unos instantes, pero no retrocedió.

-No te entregaré a mi hijo... -volvió a decirlo rodeándola con la cadena que portaba al cuello. -¡Nada ni nadie me separará de él!

-Little Wish... -decía Fluttershy tras sentir el frío tacto de las cadenas sobre su piel. -Little Wish es todo cuanto tengo.

Aquellas palabras desconcertaron al espectro.

-¡Edén, entiéndelo! -le dijo.

-¡No me llames Edén! -contestó el espectro enfurecido y apretando sus cadenas sobre el cuello de la joven pegaso. -¡No tienes derecho a llamarme por mi nombre, ladrona!

-¡Yo no te robé nada! -contestaba Fluttershy llevando sus cascos al cuello para aflojar el abrazo de las cadenas. -Encontré a Little Wish en el ayuntamiento, estaba solo, helado y muerto de hambre.

-¡¿Crees que no lo sé?! -respondió el espectro. -Le dejé ahí... Estaba débil, sufría de anemia y neumonía… Me acerqué al hospital más próximo con la esperanza de recuperarme y volver tras mi querido niño… Morí en aquel hospital bañada en sudor y en restos de sangre del parto… pero me prometí no abandonar a mi hijo, ¡tu me lo robaste!

-¡No fue así! -respondió Fluttershy con esfuerzo

-¡Mentira!

El espectro comenzaba a apretar más el cuello Fluttershy, haciendo que la pegaso sintiera como si la vida se le fuera a escapar de nuevo. En ese momento, Twilight le tocó el hombro, y el espectro desapareció.

-Fluttershy, ¿estás bien? -le dijo. -Llevabas quieta ahí un rato.

-¿Qué? ¿No... No la habéis visto? -preguntó Fluttershy sorprendida a la par que aliviada.

-¿A quién? -preguntó Rainbow.

-A Edén.

Rainbow y Twilight se miraron confusas.

-Eh... Nosotras no hemos visto nada. -respondió Rainbow.

-¡Estaba aquí, me tenía el cuello rodeado con cadenas, me estaba asfixiado y...

Twilight volvió q detener a Fluttershy para que se calmase.

-Fluttershy, ¿quién es Edén? -le preguntó.

Más tranquila, Fluttershy comenzó a explicar quién era.

-El espectro se llama Edén, es la madre de Little Wish. -dijo sería. -Parece ser que murió la noche que le abandonó para intentar sanarse y volver tras él, pero estaba cansada del parte y sufría de neumonía, no pudo sobrevivir.

Las dos amigas se quedaron a cuadros al oír el breve relato de la pegaso amarilla.

-Entonces es cierto lo que dijo Luna. -dijo Twilight. -Ese espectro es la madre de Little Wish.

-Y parece que no quiere que nadie se lo quite. -dijo Fluttershy.

-¡Esto es de locos! -respondió Rainbow. -¡¿Quién se cree que es para quitarte la casa por ello?!

-Es imposible razonar con alguien cuando le ciega la ira. -explicó Twilight. -No va a tenerse a razones hasta que consigamos que nos escuche.

Las tres pensaron por un momento, pero Fluttershy no pensaba en detenerse, así pues, continuó.

-¡Fluttershy, espera! -le dijo Rainbow.

-Little Wish me necesita.

-¿Y qué pasará si Edén vuelve a atraparte en otra ilusión? -le preguntó Twilight.

Fluttershy dudó un poco tras la pregunta de Twilight.

-Por Little Wish... Por mi hijo... Me enfrentaré a cualquier ilusión que pueda lanzarme Edén.

-Me sorprendes, Fluttershy. -dijo Rainbow.

-Te ayudaremos en todo cuanto sea posible. -siguió Twilight. -Estaremos aquí para ayudarte.

Mientras tanto, Edén se encontraba en la habitación de Fluttershy junto al pequeño potrillo, encerrado en una pequeña burbuja mientras dormitaba, cuidándola con celo y acariciándolo constantemente, parecía ser lo único que calmaba la ira de la espectro.

-Mi pequeño... Mi amor... -decía Edén. -Prometí no dejarte nunca solo... Y así será... Me desharé de la Pony que nos separó... Aunque tenga que matarla...

Nuevamente, Fluttershy continuó avanzando por la casa mientras Twilight y Rainbow la seguían de cerca y la protegían de objetos que la cabaña les lanzaba, solo tenía una cosa en mente, y era encontrar a su pequeño.

-Ese espectro debería dedicarse a la re decoración. -dijo Rainbow. -Mira todo esto, tu casa no era tan grande antes, casi parece que estemos en un laberinto.

Esa deducción hizo pensar a Twilight.

-¿Un laberinto? ¡Pues claro! -dijo. -¿Cómo no me he dado cuenta antes? Llevamos desde hace un buen rato en una ilusión.

-¿Desde hace un rato? -preguntó Fluttershy.

-Así es, ¿cómo no me fijé? Llevamos un buen rato atascadas en la entrada del pasillo, no puede modificar la casa en espacio, solo en aspecto, pero sí puede sumergirnos en una ilusión. -explicaba la joven princesa.

-Vale, solo he oído bla, bla, bla, atascadas, bla, bla, bla, ilusión. -dijo Rainbow. -¿Cómo salimos de aquí?

-Eh... -Twilight dudó. -No lo sé.

-¡¿Cómo que no lo sabes?! -preguntó nuevamente la pegaso cerúlea. -¡¿Y qué se supone que debemos hacer?!

Fluttershy suspiró para relajarse y tomó aire bajo la mirada de sus amigas.

-¡Edén! -gritó la pegaso. -¡No sigas con esta mentira! ¡Déjame hablar contigo!

No hubo respuesta alguna por parte del espectro.

-¡Por favor... Te prometo... Te prometo que, si me dejas ver a Little Wish tras hablar contigo no volveré a verle, solo quiero comprobar que está bien!

Unos segundos después tras la promesa de Fluttershy, y tras un silencio desolador, un pequeño crepitar se hizo escuchar, las tablas de madera del pasillo en donde estaban volvían a su sitio bajo la mirada de asombro de las tres amigas, el pasillo volvía a ser el mismo pese a que aún seguía viéndose tenebroso, perro a todo ello, Fluttershy pudo identificar rápidamente las escaleras que daban a su habitación.

-¿Así de fácil? -preguntó Rainbow asombrada.

-Si

-¿Sin trampa?

-Sin trampa. -dijo Fluttershy comenzando a andar.

Twilight y Rainbow la seguían de cerca mientras subían las escaleras, en poco tiempo, Fluttershy pudo asombrar la cabeza a su habitación y, sobre la cama, se encontraba levitando y dormido Little Wish en una burbuja. El corazón se le frenó y no pudo evitar intentar ir a por él.

-¡Little Wish!

Antes de tan siquiera llegar a la cama, el espectro se interpuso y alejó a Fluttershy de él.

-¡Fluttershy! -dijo asombrada Twilight ayudándola a levantarse.

-¡Hiciste un trato! -exigió el espectro. -No te acerques a mi hijo...

Fluttershy se levantó con esfuerzo y pidió a sus amigas que no se interpusieran.

-He venido a hablar.

Edén no dijo nada, miró indiferente a Fluttershy.

-Te lo juro Edén, por lo que más quiero, no te robé nada.

-¡Te lo llevaste!

-¿Y qué... Querías que hiciera? ¿Abandonarlo a su suerte? ¿Dejarlo morir?

Edén no respondió a la pregunta.

-Estaba empapado, helado, tiritando y hambriento, no quería soltarse de mí cuando tuvo mi crin a su alcance. -le explicaba Fluttershy. -He sufrido para hacer que ese pequeño potrillo estuviera sano, por favor, suéltalo.

Hubo un fuerte silencio tras la confesión de Fluttershy, hasta que Edén rompió el silencio.

-Debiste dejarlo morir...

Aquellas palabras se clavaron en el corazón de Fluttershy como una vara al rojo vivo.

-Así, al menos, estaría con su verdadera madre.

-¡¿Quién te crees que eres?! -dijo Rainbow airada. -¡¿Te haces llamar su madre cuando quieres que tu hijo muera?!

-¡¿Quién te da ese derecho?! -le gritó Twilight.

-¡Silencio! -gritó Edén en respuesta y lanzando sus cadenas contra ellas, estampando a Twilight y Rainbow contra la pared.

Tras ello. Se centró en Fluttershy, mirándola con una mirada fría y cuanto menos, gélida.

-Ahora vas tú... -comenzó rodear su cuello con sus cadenas. -Recuperaré a mi hijo...

Antes de poder reaccionar, las cadenas comenzaron a estrujar el cuello de Fluttershy. La joven pegaso empezaba a asfixiarse entre las chirriantes cadenas, era como la última vez que soñó con ella, era como si la vida se le escapase de su cuerpo.

-La única forma que tengo de recuperar a mi hijo es acabando contigo... -decía Edén. -Así que di adiós...

-¡Fluttershy! -gritaban a la vez de preocupación Rainbow y Twilight.

Mientras Fluttershy sentía como se le escapaba la vida, pudo ver la esfera en la que Little Wish dormía plácidamente. La joven pegaso intentó llamar al pequeño potrillo, pero su voz salía con menos fuerza cada vez. Las lágrimas de le empezaban a saltar por el miedo de irse sin poder siquiera despedirse de su hijo, así pues, tomó aire y gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Little Wish! -gritó en llanto.

Ante su nombre, Little Wish agitó las orejas y frunció levemente el ceño.

-¡Little Wish! -volvió a gritar Fluttershy entre lágrimas mientras estas corrían por su cara.

Little Wish comenzó a despertarse, cosa que tomó por sorpresa a Edén quien, tras percatarse de ello, aflojó levemente las cadenas y se preocupó más del potrillo.

-Hijo mío...

Little Wish comenzaba a desperezarse levemente, lo primero que vio, y asustó, fue encontrar a Fluttershy encadenada.

-Mawá... -dijo el potrillo.

Al oírle decir aquello, Edén entró en cólera.

-No... ¡No! ¡Esta Pony no es tu madre! Soy yo... ¡Soy yo!

Edén agitó las cadenas y tiró a Fluttershy al suelo. La joven pegaso se quejó, y ello provocó el nerviosismo del pequeño potrillo, que seguía llamando a su mamá como si fuera lo último que podía hacer.

-¡Mawá! ¡Mawá! -gritaba Little Wish entre lágrimas.

Al oír el llanto de su pequeño, Fluttershy intentó levantarse, aquello sorprendió a Edén, quien no esperaba que la pegaso tuviera tanta fuerza de voluntad como para oponérsele.

-¡Quieta! -decía Edén tirando de las cadenas.

Fluttershy se dejó tirar por esas cadenas, ahogándose levemente, pero no echándola. Su melena hacia sobre su sudoroso y pálido rostro provocado por el estrangulamiento de las cadenas de la espectro, jadeando entrecortada y con decisión.

-Detente, no... -comenzó a decir Edén con voz temblorosa y, cada vez, menos espectral. -No te acerques...

-Little Wish me necesita... Me está llamando. -decía Fluttershy acercándose más a ellos.

Edén parecía más confusa y asustada, ¿era posible? ¿Un espectro asustado?

-No... No, ¡para!

De pronto, Edén se arrodilló gimoteando, era como si fuera a romper a llorar, cosa que tomo a Fluttershy, Rainbow y Twilight por sorpresa. Fluttershy se reincorporó y se le acercó.

-¿Edén?

-¡No! -gritó el espectro tomando la esfera de su hijo y abrazándolo. -Él es mi hijo, es mi retoño...

Poco a poco, la lúgubre y aterradora forma que poseía el espectro iba cambiando al de una Pony terrestre normal, su pelaje era de color crema pastel, sus crines era castañas oscuras, casi al revés que el color de Little Wish. Cuando la figura se hizo ver en su aspecto real, Fluttershy pudo observar que el espectro lloraba agarrada a la esfera.

-Sé que he hecho mal, pero era mi hijo... -decía. -No quería dejarle solo en el mundo...

-Edén, tranquila... -le respondió Fluttershy.

-¿Cómo me pides eso? -le preguntó. -Te he acosado en sueños, he intentado hacerte daño, sin mencionar que he estado a punto de matarte.

-Querías estar con Little Wish. -le dijo extendiendo el casco.

Edén, al ver ese gesto de amabilidad por parte de Fluttershy, simplemente se cortocircuitó, no podía aceptar el perdón de Fluttershy, por lo que se aferró de nuevo a la esfera que contenía al pequeño potro mientras lloraba.

-No lo merezco...

-Cuéntanos, ¿qué te pasó? -le preguntó nuevamente la pegaso amarilla.

-Mi marido murió unos meses antes de dar a luz, yo tenía que trabajar el doble para poder mantenernos tras su nacimiento, por culpa de eso comencé a sentirme débil y cansada, a penas podía tener en pie... -explicaba Edén entre sollozos. -Estaba tan cansada que cogí un resfriado que empezó a convertirse en neumonía, y cuando di a luz estaba mucho más cansada, había perdido mucha sangre en el parte en casa. Dejé a mi hijo en el ayuntamiento esperando a que volviera, pero no pude sobrevivir...

Edén seguía llorando a mares por lo que había hecho, era como si nada ni nadie pudiera consolarla una vez se hubiera dado cuenta de todo lo que había hecho. Fluttershy se le acercó e intentó ayudarla, al intentar tocarla, su casco atravesó su cuerpo como el aire, ya no sentía el frío sepulcral que la acosaba, ahora era una sensación cálida y amable, como cuando ella estaba con su madre.

-Edén, no te preocupes, yo te perdono. -le dijo.

-¿De verdad? -le preguntó sin dejar de llorar.

-Si, pero tienes que dejar a Little Wish aquí, no puedes estar aferrada a él.

-Pero no quiero irme y abandonarlo. -respondió. -No quiero que le pase nada.

-Te prometo que no le pasará nada.

-¿Y cómo lo sabes?

Fluttershy tomó aire y suspiró levemente.

-Por qué yo estaré ahí vigilándole y cuidándole como tú estuvieras aquí. -respondió.

Edén dudó un poco pero, finalmente, soltó la burbuja en donde se encontraba Little Wish, haciéndola desaparecer. Asombrado, confuso y curioso, Little Wish dejó de llorar y miro al espectro. Edén solo sonrió y llevó su cabeza a su nivel.

-No importa lo que te pase, siempre estaré velando por tu seguridad. -le decía. -No podré verte crecer, pero te cuidaré en tus sueños, y ahí te podré abrazar con todo mi ser.

Little Wish la miró más curioso, comenzando a acariciar su cara con sus cascos, lo que provocó que, de los ojos de Edén comenzarán a brotar más y más lágrimas.

-Pórtate bien con tu mamá... -le decía con una sonrisa mientras le sentaba en el suelo. -Te echaré de menos, mi amor...

-Mawá... -le respondió.

Edén, sorprendida, miro al pequeño potro, quien volvía a llamarla así mientras extendía sus cascos. Edén lo tomó y lo abrazó con fuerza sin dejar de llorar.

-Te quiero mi vida... -decía con mucho dolor en su voz.

-Mawá. -volvió a decir Little Wish.

Edén no podía parar de llorar de felicidad. Finalmente, se lo entregó a Fluttershy.

-Cuídale, por favor. -le rogó.

-Eso haré, te lo prometo.

-Mawá... -decía Little Wish con semblante triste.

Edén le acarició la frente y se la besó, aún derramando lágrimas.

-Te echaré de menos...

Dicho eso, una pequeña bola de luz comenzó a brillar en el cuerpo de Edén, con aquel brillo, la casa y los alrededores comenzaban a volver poco a poco a la normalidad, los extensos pasillos volvían a ser uno, el ambiente lúgubre volvía a ser iluminado con rayos del sol que volvían a hacer la casa acogedora y, finalmente, Edén comenzó a desaparecer como si fuera los restos de un mal sueño, su piel salía volando como si fueran trozos de papel me idos por la brisa, sin dejar de sonreír y de llorar en todo momento. Finalmente, no quedó nada de Edén, solo una pequeña esfera de luz, que desaparecía atravesando el techo, como si un ángel volviera al cielo.

-¿Qué ha pasado? -preguntó Rainbow.

-Leí un poco sobre ello anoche. -respondió Twilight. -Cuando un espectro deja lo que le tiene preso en nuestro mundo su espíritu es liberado, y con ello todo lo que hechizó, volviendo a la normalidad.

Little Wish parecía triste entre los cascos de Fluttershy, de hecho, se puso contra su pecho y comenzó a llorar entre gimoteos, la joven pegaso le acarició la espalda dulcemente, buscando calmarlo.

-Te eché de menos...

-Mawá...


	9. La canción de Cuna

**La canción de cuna**

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que Edén desapareció definitivamente, pero en ese tiempo, Little Wish se veía triste y nostálgico, toda la energía que solía tener y gastar a lo largo del día se había esfumado como el humo, cosa que preocupaba a Fluttershy. Quien no dudó en preguntar a sus amigas.

-...Y eso es todo. -dijo Fluttershy mientras arropaba a Little Wish a su lado,

-Cuesta creer ese potrillo haya perdido el fuelle. -dijo Applejack. -Aunque tampoco me extrañaría, habéis pasado por una mala experiencia.

-Ni que lo digas... Edén nos tuvo a las tres todo el rato estampadas en las pared. -dijo Rainbow sobándose y moviendo ligeramente el hombro derecho.

-Me duele verlo así, ojalá pudiera hacer algo para que recupere toda esa energía de antes, al menos, ya no pasamos malas noches. -dijo Fluttershy.

-Al menos ya dormís del tirón y no tienes que preocuparte de las pesadillas. -dijo Applejack.

-Es lo mejor, pero echo de menos verlo tan animado. -respondió Fluttershy. -Le daba toda la vida a esta casa, ahora... La siento vacía.

-Creo que puedo entenderlo. -dijo Rainbow. -La casa estaba más animada cuando ese pequeño correteaba.

Fluttershy se acercó a Little Wish y le rodeó con sus patas delanteras, aún pillado por sorpresa, el pequeño potro se acomodó como si abrazase a un peluche en las patas de su mami. Restregando su cara en ella.

-Sigo pensando que la echa de menos...

Los días fueron pasando, y Little Wish no cambiaba en su actitud, Twilight acudía a visitar a su amiga siempre que el tiempo se lo permitía, inspeccionando al potrillo detenidamente.

-Diría que es imposible, pero parece que Little Wish sufre de depresión. -dijo Twilight.

-¿Cómo puede un bebé sufrir de depresión? -preguntó Fluttershy.

-Pasó por mucho cuando ocurrió lo de Edén, se pudo reencontrar con su mamá solo para descubrir que no la volvería a ver jamás. No quiero ni imaginarme lo mucho que le debe de haber marcado.

-¿Crees que Edén tenía razón y debí dejarle donde lo encontré? -preguntó Fluttershy apenada.

-¡Ni en broma, Fluttershy! Solo mira lo que te cambió. -respondió Twilight. -Mírate, nadie pensó que te enfrentarías a un espectro, y hace unas semanas lo hiciste, dos veces, y todo por ese potro.

-Tienes razón. -dijo alzando la mirada hacia su amiga. -Amo a mi potrillo, pero...

La voz de Fluttershy salía con mucho esfuerzo de sus labios, a la vez, sus ojos estaban empezando a llenarse de lagrimas, tanto que estas corrían con borbotones enormes por sus mejillas, goteando entre sus patas.

-Pero quiero que vuelva a reír, quiero que vuelva a sonreír... ¡quiero que vuelva a llenar mi vida de felicidad!

Fluttershy ya no podía aguantar su dolor, pese a estar feliz de recuperar a su potrillo, era como si no lo hubiera logrado, se sentía hundida, destrozada, derrotada, todo ello mientras Twilight intentaba consolarla cubriéndola con sus alas mientras su amiga lloraba desconsolada.

Esa misma noche, Fluttershy tomó a un cansado Little Wish de su alfombra y lo acomodó entre sus cascos, llevándolo a su cuna mientras volaba despacio para no despertarlo.

-Por favor mi vida... Vuelve a llenar la casa de risas. -le decía muy bajito. -Trae la vida a esta casa. -le dijo tras besarle la frente.

Tras arroparle, Fluttershy acercó la cuna a su cama y se acostó mirando la misma, quedándose dormida poco a poco mientras lo observaba. Finalmente, el sueño le pudo, quedándose profundamente dormida acostada de costado.

Por primera vez en meses, Fluttershy podía dormir tranquilamente, nada podría destrozar La Paz que reinaba esa noche, al menos, hasta que comenzó a escuchar el pequeño gimoteo de Little Wish cerca de ella, lo cual hizo despertarla casi de repente.

-¿Little Wish? -le llamaba Fluttershy.

El pequeño potro lloraba débilmente, sus ojos tenían dos pequeños surcos de lagrimas que caían por su cara manchándola, cosa que sorprendió a la joven pegaso.

-Oh, mi vida... -decía tomándolo en sus cascos. -Ya, ya... Tranquilo mi amor, ya pasó... Ya pasó...

Little Wish no podía parar de gimotear mientras dormía y, de vez en cuando, se podía escuchar un débil sonido del hipo mientras lloraba.

-Oh, cariño... No sé qué más hacer... -decía Fluttershy mientras le juntaba su cabeza a su pequeño cuerpo. -Ojalá todo fuera como el primer día... Con pocas preocupaciones, solo estar pendiente de que no te hicieras daño y llenabas esta casa de tu dulce risa. Por favor, vuelve...

Fluttershy veía con sus ojos entreabiertos al pequeño potrillo mientras lo abrazaba y sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, tomó aire e intentó cantarle la nana que su madre siempre le cantaba, pero se detuvo al recordar que Edén usó su voz para mantener a Little Wish durmiendo y cantarle esa nana. Fluttershy pensó un poco, tenía que crear una nana nueva sobre la marcha para calmar el llanto de su pequeño.

Comenzó a tararear suavemente cerca del oído del pequeño, el cual parecia prestarle toda su atención.

-"Me diste la luz... que solo un hijo puede dar, llenaste mi hogar... con tu dulce risa infantil... Sacaste mi amor... Y tu jovial bondad... Si te fueras yo... Iría por ti, mi luz, mi vida eres tú..." -cantaba Fluttershy suavemente.

A medida que Fluttershy cantaba aquella canción de cuna inventada, el pequeño potro se aferraba con un abrazo mientras musitaba.

-Ma... Mamá... -le decía muy dormido y más calmado.

Fluttershy no pudo evitar emocionarse y abrazarlo, contenta con ello, extendió sus alas y abrazó con ellas a su potro también.

A la mañana siguiente, Fluttershy se despertó en el sofá con su pequeño entre sus cascos aún hecho una bolita contra ella y acomodado. Respiraba despacio y profundo, la joven pegaso podía ver cómo su tripita se hinchaba y desinflaba por el dulce respirar de Little Wish mientras frotaba su cabeza con su morro.

-Buenos días, mi pequeño... -le susurraba al oído.

En ese momento, llamaron a la puerta, tras un par de golpes esta se abrió, se trataba de Twilight, acompañada de Discord.

-Buenos días, Fluttershy. -dijo la joven princesa.

-¡Oh! Hola Twilight, hola Discord. -dijo con una sonrisa.

-Y... ¿Cómo está el renacuajo? -preguntó Discord sobre volando a la joven pareja y observando al bebé.

-Anoche le costaba dormir, pero le canté una nana nueva y se durmió.

-¿Una nana nueva? ¿No cantaste la que tú madre te cantaba? -preguntó Twilight.

-Desde lo que pasó con Edén, no creí que fuera apropiado para él. -contestó Fluttershy.

-Si no te importa, querida Fluttershy, yo me ocuparé del pequeño potro. -dijo Discord.

-Te lo agradezco. -dijo Fluttershy tras un prolongado bostezo. -Tengo muchas cosas que hacer, debo hacer nuestros desayunos.

-Tomate tu tiempo. -contestó Twilight.

Al poco tiempo, Little Wish comenzóa despertarse entre las garras de Discord. Aún medio dormido y mirando a su alrededor, observó a Discord mientras se desperezaba.

-Hola, renacuajo. -le dijo en tono meloso el señor del caos al pequeño potro.

Little Wish comenzó a juguetear con las barbas de Discord mientras reía levemente. Por su parte, Discord no le negó el placer al bebé, tras lo ocurrido, había notado lo mucho que le preciaba, y que solo había una palabra que él usaba que le conmovía.

-Papá. -dijo Little Wish.

-Veo que ya pronuncias mejor. -dijo Discord.

-Es sorprendente cómo se ha recuperado después de esa experiencia tan traumática. -dijo asombrada Twilight.

-Twa... Twala... -le decía el potrillo a la joven princesa.

Estupefacta, Twilight dirigió su mirada al pequeño potro.

-¿Co-cómo?

-Twalay... -repitió el potrillo.

-N-no me lo creo. -respondió. -¿Ha-has dicho...?

-¡Twalay! -volvió a repetir una vez más.

Emocionada, sin poder evitarlo, se emocionó enormemente, su cara estaba iluminada por el rubor de oír al pequeño hablándole y haciendo el gesto para ir con ella. Discord, dejó al pequeño el suelo y, rapidamente, corrió hacia Twilight, tirándose a su pecho. Sin apenas tiempo de reaccionar, Twilight le abrazó fuertemente.

-Yo quiero uno...

-Cuidado Twilight, te estás dejando llevar. -le dijo Discord en una pose muy similar a un gato de Chesire.

-Ahora sé cómo se siente Fluttershy cuando le llama mamá.

-¿Sabes qué? -preguntó Fluttershy entrando con una bandeja de desayuno.

-¡Nada, nada! -dijo impresionada la joven princesa.

Mientras Fluttershy y Little Wish desayunaban, Twilight sacaba y ojeaba unos folios de su bolsa, esto llamó la atención del señor del caos.

-¿Qué es eso, Twilight? -preguntó.

-Son papeles de adopción para Fluttershy.

-¡¿Cómo?!

-Mira Discord, oficialmente Little Wish no es el hijo de Fluttershy, si algo le pasase las autoridades se verán obligados a quitárselo. -le explicaba. -Y no quiero eso.

-Me sorprendes, hasta hace unos días estabas dispuesta a apartarla del renacuajo. -le reprochó Discord.

-Ya he pedido perdón... Fluttershy...

-Dime Twilight. -decía la pegaso mientras daba de desayunar a Little Wish.

Twilight posó los papeles sobre la mesa. En cuanto Fluttershy los vio, se sorprendió enormemente.

-Estos son...

-Son documentos de adopción. -respondió Twilight. -Después de todo lo que ha pasado, creo que va siendo hora de que lo pienses seriamente, ¿quieres adoptar a Little Wish de manera legal?

Fluttershy se quedó sin habla de golpe, no se esperaba eso, ni por parte de Twilight ni de nadie, sin siquiera darse cuenta, las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas, cosa que tomó a Discord y Twilight por sorpresa.

-¿Fluttershy, estás bien?

-S-si... N-no se que me ha pasado. -decía sonriendo mientras se secaba las lágrimas que no dejaban de brotar junto a su sonrisa. -Es que... Es que...

-Tranquila, Fluttershy, -le pidió Twilight.

-Mira el lado positivo. -dijo Discord. -Legalmente el renacuajo será hijo tuyo.

-Gracias a los dos... -decía sin poder ocultar su alegría.

-¿Mamá? -decía Little Wish pasando su casco por su ojo y secándole su lagrima.

-No pasa nada mi niño, todo está bien. -respondió Fluttershy.

-Bueno, dejaré los papeles por aquí, cuando puedas rellenarlos dímelo y vendré a recogerlos. -le dijo Twilight.

-Muchas gracias.

Tras que Twilight y Discord les dejasen solos, Fluttershy volvió a ojear los documentos de la adopción, en ellas figuraban el nombre, la clase de Pony a la que pertenecía, etc, datos importantes para que se le reconociera de forma inmediata si le pasase algo como perderse o algo parecido.

Fluttershy lo estuvo rellenando meticulosamente y sin perder ningún detalle de todo lo que había que rellenar.

-Nombre... Little Wish... Clase... Pony de tierra... Color... Marrón café...

No tardó mucho hasta que por fin rellenó el formulario sin ningún error.

-Que ganas tengo de entregarlo al ayuntamiento. -dijo con cierta emoción en su voz.

Little Wish observaba curioso lo que Fluttershy hacía mientras seguía sentado a la mesa, ladeaba la cabeza para intentar comprender que eran esos papeles.

Unos días mas tarde, Fluttershy caminaba junto a Little Wish al castillo de Twilight, venía con un pequeño zurrón colgando de su cuello mientras que, con su ala, tomaba cerca al pequeño potrillo.

-Ya estamos cerca de casa de Twilight, mi potrillo. -le decía Fluttershy mientras Little Wish le miraba curioso.

Al llegar al castillo, Spike les recibió sorprendido.

-¡Fluttershy, qué sorpresa! -decía el pequeño dragoncito.

-Hola Spike, venía a ver a Twilight.

-Veo que traes al Little Wish.

Tímido, Little Wish se ocultó más adentro de debajo del ala de Fluttershy, dejando solo ver uno de sus ojos y una sonrisa infantil.

-No esperaba esa reacción, la verdad.

-Desde que le canto esa nueva nana ha dejado de ser algo miedoso y ha empezado a ser más abierto.

-Como sea, Twilight está en la biblioteca, como de costumbre.

Una vez en la biblioteca, Twilight se percató de la pequeña familia.

-Fluttershy. -dijo con una sonrisa. -Me alegra verte.

-Tenía que verte. -respondió Fluttershy soltando de su ala al pequeño potro.

Fluttershy soltó su zurrón y sacó de él los documentos que le dio la joven princesa.

-Al final lo hiciste, ¿verdad? -dijo Twilight con algo de sorpresa.

-Ya iba siendo hora. -respondió la joven pegaso.

-Déjame ver.

Twilight hojeó la documentación que Fluttershy le traía, revisando todo, eta casi perfecto.

-Está bastante bien.

-¿Tu crees? -preguntó tímida la joven pegaso.

-Si... Es decir... Le has puesto horas para rellenarlo. -decía asombrada la joven princesa. -De-deberías enviarlo al ayuntamiento

-¿Ya? ¿Segura? -decía Fluttershy un poco tímida.

-Sería lo mejor para los dos, este potrillo te necesita. -le decía Twilight. -Por cierto, ¿dónde está?

-Es verdad, ¿Little Wish? -le llamaba Fluttershy.

-¡Mamá! -decía desde un rincón de la habitación.

Fluttershy y Twilight se acercaron a ese punto de la biblioteca, ahí, pudieron ver un pequeño fuerte hecho con los libros que estaban desparramados por el suelo y, dentro del mismo, asomaba Little Wish, sonriendo tras haber hecho el fuerte.

-¡Mamá! -decía con una sonrisa.

-Pero mira lo que has hecho. -dijo Fluttershy con una tímida sonrisa en su rostro.

Twilight rió levemente.

-Yo también hacía lo mismo de pequeña, sé lo que se siente.

-Ven aquí, pequeño travieso. -decía Fluttershy tomando al pequeño entre sus cascos.

Little Wish balbuceó un poco mirándola.

-Venga, te llevaré a casa y te haré un rico puré de zanahorias guisadas como a ti te gustan.

-Danahoria. -dijo el potrillo

Unos días más tarde, Fluttershy recibió la visita de sus padre en su cabaña, la joven pegaso les había escrito diciendo que había adoptado a un potrillo y quería presentárselos.

Mientras Fluttershy hablaba con sus padres, Little Wish jugaba junto con Ángel y un par de ratones con algunos bloques de construcción y cubos que su nueva madre le había regalado.

-Me sorprendes, hija. -decía su madre sin borrar de su rostro aquella expresión de timidez e indiferencia. -¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste antes? Podríamos haberte ayudado.

-Por lo que nos has contado debe de haber sido muy duro para ti. -le decía su padre.

-Tenéis razón, pero valió la pena. -explicaba Fluttershy. -Por qué cada vez que dejé a Little Wish adentrarse en mi vida comprendí que le quería.

-Pero... Es un Pony de tierra, cariño. -explicó su madre. -Sabes qué no tienen el mismo cuidado que un pegaso, ¿cierto?

-Por supuesto que lo sé, y voy a tratarle como tal. -respondió Fluttershy con firmeza.

-Muy bien, entonces... ¿Podemos conocer a nuestro nieto? -preguntó su padre.

-Claro que si, Little Wish. -le llamaba.

Dejando sus juguetes a un lado, Little Wish corrió hacia Fluttershy y se subió con un poquito de esfuerzo al taburete del lado de su madre. Fluttershy le cogió entre sus cascos y le sentó en su regazo.

-Papá, mamá, os presento a Little Wish, vuestro nieto.

Little Wish balbuceó un poco y se encogió un poco tímido mirando a sus abuelos.

-Cariño es... Precioso. -decía su abuela. -¿Puedo?

-Claro, pero con cuidado ¿vale? Es un poco tímido.

La madre de Fluttershy se les acercó para poder tomar a Little Wish entre sus cascos, al principio, el pequeño se mostraba tímido y ocultaba su cara contra el pecho de su madre.

-Chiquitín, tranquilo, no te haré nada... -decía su abuela con un tono bastante similar al de su madre, cosa que parecía tranquilizarle.

Poco a poco, Little Wish se destapaba de su escondite y miraba a su nueva abuela. Algo le hacía sentirse en calma como con su madre.

-Hola mi pequeñín, soy yo, tu abuela.

-A-a...

-Aaabuuu...

-A-aaab-bbu-buu...

-Abueeela.

-¡Abu! -respondió Little Wish extendiendo sus cascos hacia ella.

Su abuela le tomó delicadamente mirándole con mucha felicidad en sus ojos.

-Es adorable, Fluttershy.

-Lo sé.

-Es un encanto... -decía su padre acercándose con cuidado a su madre.

-No dudes en pedirnos toda la ayude que necesites.

-Lo sé mamá.

-¿Y quién será el padre? -preguntó su padre.

-Bueno... El único que le ha cogido algo de confianza y al que llama papá es Discord.

-¿Discord? ¿El señor del caos? -preguntó su madre.

-Es el único con el que Little Wish está a gusto, y ya dije que fue al que llamó papá.

-Lo sé hija pero... ¿Estás segura que el señor del caos es el más apropiado?

-Por supuesto, confío en Discord.

-Confiamos en ti y es más que suficiente. -dijo su madre.

Tras que sus padres se despidieran, Fluttershy llevó a un cansado potrillo a su cuarto, pero antes de acostarle, Discord tocó a la ventana de la habitación para llamar la atención de la joven pegaso. Al percatarse, Fluttershy abrió la ventana.

-Buenas noches, querida Fluttershy. -dijo Discord.

-Buenas noches, Discord.

-¿Cómo está el pequeñajo?

-Tras conocer a sus abuelos está muy cansado.

Discord mantuvo el silencio mientras Fluttershy acostaba a Little Wish en su cuna.

-Fluttershy, ¿crees que esto está bien? -preguntó Discord.

-Little Wish solo nos tiene a nosotros Discord, sus padres, al menos, nos considera sus padres, y ahora legalmente lo somos.

-Se me va a hacer muy raro ser padre. -dijo. -No será un draconequss, pero intentaré enseñarle todo lo que sé.

Sonriendo, Fluttershy se acercó a la cabecita de Little Wish, dándole un beso en ella y comenzando a canturrear la nueva nana.

-"Me diste la luz... que solo un hijo puede dar, llenaste mi hogar... con tu dulce risa infantil... Sacaste mi amor... Y tu jovial bondad... Si te fueras yo... Iría por ti, mi luz, mi vida eres tú..."

Little Wish sonreía tras esa nana.

-Me preguntó qué soñará. -dijo Discord.

-Seguro que con angelitos. Vamos a dormir ya, mañana será otro nuevo día para él.

Mientras tanto, en el sueño de Little Wish, el pequeño potrillo veía a su verdadera madre sonreírle acompañado de Fluttershy y Discord mientras correteaba por todo un enorme parque infantil.

-¿Puedes ver lo feliz que está? -preguntaba Fluttershy a Edén.

-Si, muchas gracias por adoptarle. -respondía Edén con una sonrisa cálida. -Me volví loca sin motivo, y ahora estoy feliz de ver que crecerá fuerte.

-Puedes contar con nosotros, Edén. -dijo Discord. -Entre Fluttershy y yo haremos que sea un buen Pony.

-Muchas gracias a los dos. -respondió Edén. -Por cierto, esa nana que le cantas es hermosa.

-Pensé que la antigua le haría daño.

-¿Cómo se llama?

Fluttershy pensó un poco hasta que por fin dio con un nombre adecuado.

-Se llama... Nana de esperanza.

 **FIN DE FLUTTERSHY'S LULLABY**


End file.
